The March of the Black Queen
by D4rK Sid3
Summary: Through the changing years, Jade is now a shadow of her former self. A victim of her frustrations and embodiments of anger; a dormant evil now lies awake within her, consuming and transforming her into the Queen of the Shadow Khan once again. The struggle between darkness and light just began (Project Dark Jade)
1. Of Old Wounds and Water

**Author Notes:** I've always wanted to write a fanfic of JCA. It has been my favorite cartoon over the years, when it hit me that this show was so badass not because of Jackie's own hand, but Jade Chan. Perhaps the most awesome girl that I've ever seen in a cartoon. She's carefree, adventurous, perky, without inhibitions and her only worries are her family and to have her own fun. But man when I watched Queen of the Shadowkhan I was hooked; it was my favorite episode of all times and I really thought that a continuation should be needed…just too bad that the writers didn't exploit a better intake on Jade as a Shadowkhan and here is where I come into play. Still, a warning needs to be said: it will be rated T for language, sexual references, teenage anguish and quite a bit of gory violence. Forgive any typos and grammar, English is my second language.

I also have to thank Eduard Kessel and the Project Dark Jade (PDJ for short) for inspiring me to keep writing on this. His constant support and straight answers have helped me to shape this story to life. And I am having lots of fun writing it. Enjoy it ladies and gents.

An special thanks for my wonderful beta reader **Dark-Automaton, **who has my most sincere thanks for this and the contribution of the cover image by the deviantart user name **yondechan**.

-Summary: Through the changing years, Jade is now a shadow of her former self. A victim of her frustrations and embodiments of anger; a dormant evil now lies awake within her, consuming and transforming her into the Queen of the Shadow Khan once again. The struggle between darkness and light just began. (Project Dark Jade)

-Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures belongs to Warner Channel and John Rogers. And I gain no profit writing this.

**The March of the Black Queen**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Old Wounds and Water.**

The air was crisp with the light sun rays, which obliterated any chance at the cold air that howled out of it's own reach. In the segregated buildings, the city of San Francisco was already buzzing with activity. In that street there were more than a few that did not share other architectonic eclectic mix of Victorian and modern structure that littered entire blocks.

It was the center of San Francisco's Chinatown. The smell of spices and old oriental structures besieged several blocks in the city within the city. A cable car rattle followed the street, descending with the echoing of a bell through the narrowed street so characteristic of San Francisco, and a sight that the thousands of Chinese and other Asian descendants had come used to.

A narrow and penchant street ran down alongside several Chinese establishments; within the left corner of it was a very peculiar building that seemed to drawn attention to itself from the others. The three story tall building stood apart from the charismatically beautified Chinese architecture building with two separated towers and urban squeezed out pagoda atop.

The red tiles reorganized into the oriental architectonic curved upward, so recognizable while not knowing their true significance as a vanquisher and drive off evil spirits, who clearly after so many assaults and invasions to that unfortunate building, their occupants could call it a bluff. The ten foot long notice of "ANTIQUES" written in a simple yet clearly oriental font was enough to drawn the attention of potential customers who could take a different approach to enter the store.

Underneath was a simpler yet smaller notice board with the words 'Uncle Rare Finds', the word Rare could be an inducer of better income if the store wasn't closed at the moment. Overtaking the ornamental red window with a good display of products and a simple, purple, Chinese style umbrella covering the wall, was the entrance that clearly displayed a "closed" sign behind the ornamented auburn door square glass.

Inside the door, the whole shop was composed on seemingly infinite books, ordered in an obsessed alphabetic display on aged book shelves that had seen better days, with plenty of dusty antiquities lying in every corner. The second floor and the leading snail stairs, beautified with the same outside elements and a deep frosty red. At the rear back, bypassing the piles of books only illuminated by dim lights that flickered from age was another room, adjacent to the atrium.

The kitchen lacked of the Chinese indulgence, which was something out of the ordinary and only made it this way to reciprocate a more subtle way, courtesy of the other occupants. It was so different from the house and interior itself; it was decorated with square tiles of cyan blue, faded yellow cabinets and fitted with clearly recent equipment to make proper meals and not older technology, in this case a toaster and a microwave reciprocating the endeavor surroundings, much to the dismay and horror of one resident. The kitchen walls went by a soft yellow reproducing the exterior walls of the house. One individual particularly was preparing some tea humming a tone. The man being 8 foot tall and plump peeked over the other room adjacent to the kitchen.

The other room, joined only by the section in the wall was decorated more heavily by oriental designs and so many pictures.

Inside, sat two men stem the tide of the venerated silence, the only thing that broke the delicate silence was an elderly man slamming a white cup into a flowered adorned saucer.

"Jackie, more tea! Uncle needs his fix" Screamed the Asian elder.

The other man across the table rolled his eyes. "Uncle, the pot is right in front of you! And you drank the entire thing by yourself!" Retorted the man known as Jackie.

Uncle smiled sweetly before beckoning Jackie to come closer with a finger; Jackie unclear of what would transpire at that moment. A blur followed by a two fingered strike at the man forehead. Jackie groaned rubbing the offending spot with a groan.

"How do propose Uncle to relax accordingly at the afternoon! This old bones needs the calming essence of tea to survive! Do you want dead Uncle? No? Then bring more tea!" Yelled Uncle.

Jackie could only wince at the tone of voice, letting his pleasure wasted on an annoyed scowl plastered against his face. He did not plan to get such a greeting after having to get another trip courtesy of the San Francisco Historical Museum to retrieve another ancient artifact, to New Zealand no less.

Thankfully not attached to demons, ancient magic or worse, attached to sorcerers looking for that particular piece. And for many months he had been happy for actually doing his job and not getting his behind pounded by fighting evil, always with an empty stomach. Any displeasure he felt at the moment disappeared when the oversized man entered the small dining room, ducking his head under the doorway.

"Coming Sensei" Said the mountain of a man, holding a tray with steaming pot of tea, and three cups. He placed the cups calmly against the battle and poured a fresh dose of tea into Jackie's cup first and then Uncle's.

Jackie felt the scowl turn upward into a smile nodding in appreciation; the first of the morning as he calmly sipped the warm liquid and immediately all his worries and anxiousness disappeared. Uncle threw an evil eye at the giant of a man for serving tea to his nephew first, but did not say anything as he as well sipped his own drink that was poured gently by the giant.

"Thank you, Tohru" Uncle nodded eventually thankful, sighing contentedly. Then he blinked in confusion peeking towards the kitchen and then his gaze turned upwards.

"One more thing. Why niece not awake? Doesn't she know about the gathering today?"

Tohru gave Jackie a worried gaze placing the tray at the table. "She's spent Uncle, very tired from her science school project. I think she deserves her rightful rest" Jackie said with a thoughtful grin, then as an afterthought he checked his watch. "Then again, her rightful rest should have ended two hours ago. I will go to wake her up"

"Don't make a fuss of it! You always do! You know how she gets these days" Uncle smacked a chord to Jackie with a warning ear pull.

Jackie rubbed the second offending pain of the morning, whilst making his exit out of the kitchen; Uncle's stare parted with a shake of his head. Jackie sighed once he was at the shop entrance hall. With dismay he stopped at the stairs steps already bringing a hand to smack his forehead; he was entirely sure what would transpire the moment that door was open. His phone began to rang, he exhaled noisily placing his foot at the first step and eventually began his ascend even as he answered the phone call.

* * *

The one good thing that came with a Saturday was sleeping late. The soothing near self induced coma keeping you occupied from the horrors of the waiting for just that beautiful sound, that hellish bell signaling your freedom for another weekend free of school.

The San Franciscan sun started his journey from the peak of the buildings of the city; it had already risen over the skies for a couple of hours, and it was disappointed that it's magic failed to give the desired effect on all the inhabitants of the city.

Posing his attention on a cream two story building with pagoda red roof decorations, he noticed the unrest of one individual. Rubbing his rays with malevolence, he turned the temperature a little higher. Still the most wanted effect left an empty glare on his face.

The warm wind got into the coup d'etat starting to blow his deadly gust of wind from the light cream wood ajar windows, over the yellow tanned walls. He stopped just for a minute to annihilate a blond man poster, so fake with his cheapen shopped smile with a fart of airstream. The facade of a man's eyes widened from the smell, the top of the printed obscenity fell prone hugging the wall. The loss of glue from the old plastic tape screamed in protest and the whole thing came crashing down with a silent scream of panic.

The wind almost laughed with mad enjoyment and continued his trek over the room, towards a lone person in a wooden bed. The wind traveled upwards poking the person through the marine blue covers. The weight shifted to another angle with a profound grunt of protest, disclosing black disheveled hair hugged under the weight of the own lethargy laziness of that person underneath the covers.

The wind prepared for another kamikaze attack and dived for the kill. Any plans that the wind to unfold after were shattered when the door with blackened wood from so many years of shine-less neglect opened and the air that came with it howled. Trying helplessly, the other airstream tried to hold unto anything that just happened to be the unlucky poster sooner than his ass went flying through the window.

"Jade wake up! We are going to be late" An Americanized Chinese voice pierced the sacred serenity of the Saturday.

The alluded just groaned in response, turning sideways. The man that came to take the sleep of the girl in the bed threw his hands in annoyance and walked to her bed. Shaking his head with a disappointed frown, the man dressed on a black Henley shirt, white pants and shiny brown leather shoes; made his way towards the bed with an expression that could have rival an exasperated mandrill. He could just shake her awake but he elected to take the whole bed cover from the bed in a single motion from his hands. The now visible girl grunted in vexation covering her head with the pillow.

"Jackie, its Saturday" The girl known as Jade whined, her voice muffled from the pillow.

The man acknowledged as Jackie, pop across her bed and started to pull her feet with his right hand, having a difficult time putting Jade out of bed.

"Knock it off, let me sleep" She retorted irritably answering with the pull of her feet to the opposite direction.

Jackie's hand flew to pinch the bridge of his nose. "We are supposed to meet your parents for lunch! They didn't come all the way here from Hong Kong so you could stay in bed!"

"Jackie, that's uh in the afternoon, it's barely the nine of the morning" Answered Jade with another muffled yawn.

"Jade it's twelve o'clock! We just got one hour and a half! Take a bath, get dressed!"

Slowly at first, Jade removed the pillow and sat upright stroking her tired eyelids with her fists while yawning. Her brow tightened in a deep thought while ridiculously she stood there for things to make sense.

"Jade!" Wake up! Exclaimed Jackie snapping his finger on her direction with an anxious look at her failure to fully realize what was happening.

"Alright, alright!" She held up her hands in placating protest with the same anxious tone whereas she suddenly understood looking outside that the afternoon sun had long settle in. She let her head drop into her hands and groaned irritably at her laziness.

Jade looked at Jackie with groggy eyes, a tuft of her black hair sticking up from having been slept on the pillow the whole night and half of the day. She sleepily slid herself out of the bed and stumbled across the floor almost tripping her legs against the nightstand in a direct trip to the bathroom. If Jackie wasn't so upset and irritated at the moment, he would have deem that an overdue of cuteness.

Still clearly aggravated with the matter at hand, Jackie turned to the bathroom door. "Don't take too long Jade, Viper is going to pick us up in half an hour, and from her restless tone in the phone it appears there's plenty of traffic" All he received in answer was subdued tired mumble and the shower starting to pour water.

He stood there for a moment, drumming his fingers against the wood before finally turning to face the door.

"I'll be downstairs Jade, don't take long" He harked back her at last, and this time he didn't receive an answer. With another disillusioned shake of his head, Jackie simply stared at the empty space she had left behind. With a frown, he trudged out of the room closing the door behind him.

Jade stood against the door scratching her head for a few moments, cracking her neck she yawned while starting to remove her clothing. Her cream nightgown came down first; she sleepily slid down her pale green panties and kicked them to the corner prior to step into the bathtub sooner than grunting. Her short socks were still invading her feet.

A low moan and a face palm later, she grabbed both socks and threw them from the gap between the ceiling and the curtain; one of them landed inside the toilet, the other in the sink. She heaved a sigh groping the wall for both faucets twisting both of them to the left, water started to flow, that's when she heard the door of her room closing, but she rapidly dismissed the noise. The water roared with pressure hitting her skin like a million needles as she stood there with the water rinsing every inch on her undeveloped body, with another tired grumble she closed the bathtub purple curtain.

Years have not been kind to Jade; at fourteen years old, Jade's body hadn't developed much but her size reached now to Jackie's plexus. Yet her own hips only remind her of a carton of orange juice while her breasts hadn't advanced much from the size of half eaten peaches. There was simple no clue on it; why now touching her small mounts with both hands, why did she have so small boobs? The other girls were already expanding their bosoms, the eyes of the boys following every small bounce here and there; and she was clearly distressed and angry with her stupid body. Not that she felt envious from those airheads, no way!

And she had a toned body, her face wasn't splashed with pimples or zits and her legs weren't covered by unaesthetic hair like the other girls. Besides, having a bunch of pervs fluttering around her, with their smelly bodies and their hoarse voices, calling her names like "Melon Madness" or "Pizza face" wouldn't be a nice memory to remember when she'd grow up…at least it wouldn't be so painful like other things that have occurred in the not so distant past.

But what hurt her the most, was when her ex-friend Jimmy Riegel faintly baffled her when unexpectedly went absent from her company, later into full periods of hours and eventually days. He went to others over the motivation of his desire for acceptance using his new jog confidence that she had been administered by consent and friendship that only she had provided and he nourished from it. How the jackass reciprocated?

For two years she had been there for him, two fucking years hearing his bullshit about nobody understanding him, nobody caring at school. She protected him from everything; from the anguish of homework at her own misery, from people picking on him, defending him and roughed them up when nobody was watching.

Then he left her for a blond bimbo, while she stood agape; the only thanks he gave her, was a simple and apologetic smile devoid of a single word and a laugh; almost like if it gave him pleasure that he was breaking their friendship and her heart apart, flushing it down the toilet.

Jimmy had reneged his promise of friendship with maybe a chance to grow into something more. And she in turn had done something entirely unjustified and not in favor of Jackie's teachings; Jade, against all odds still memorized how good it felt.

In that day she was freed from the constant reproach, the same tireless routine of rules that have been keen on from everyone since the day she was born; from her parents, to teachers as well as certainly her family and friends. And for that single instant she felt truly free to do what she wanted; not what she was induced to belief. She had been freer than all of her adventures together, with the fervent desire to do it again. At that time Jade gazed at the ceiling feeling like doing it once more, she closed her eyes even as the water cascaded down her body.

She held that change so close to her heart and in that cold day on November's rain; she was finally liberated from the reproach of her existence…

…in blood and rainwater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author Notes: **Well here is the end of the first chapter. I'm going to have fun writing this while at the same not promising quick updates. I am at your debt if you clicked this story and I would like to hear what you have to say about it in a review. If so, thanks for it; for those who don't worry, then it is okay…just keep reading. Well goodbye then, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter.

From Houston

D4rK


	2. Message in Blood

**Author Notes:** Thanks all of you who took their time to review; your help was very appreciated for me to write this even faster. I am still sorry because of the waiting yet again I can't promise such a new 'shipment' for a time because I am busy with college and personal life. Still I will continue to write this exchanging between the other ongoing fics that I have yet to finish.

-Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures belongs to Warner Channel and John Rogers. And I gain no profit writing this.

**The March of the Black Queen**

**Chapter 2**

**Message in Blood**

_(Flashback)_

_**Two years ago.**_

_**November 5th.**_

Only the ruffle of her feet dragged against the cement paved ground let her away from the dullness of one more boring day of school. Another seven hours of her life wasted on dreary subjects like math and physics that were fun as watching Jackie having an affair with a toaster, only to realize it was a doorknob. When her life went to be so tedious? There was no fun, no adventures and zero chances of doing something anything of interest besides spending her days going from the shop to the school to repeat it next day in the most deadly rut she ever had the pleasure to experience.

Even weekends seemed to have lost their shine in useless tirades with a ton of compressed homework and the always, eagle like eyes of her uncle, watching her every move. And even when she had an empty space to do what she wanted nothing came to mind, like the world had suddenly went insane.

She roughly wished that whatever evil was lurking around the world hastened his plan already so she had something to do, and the rightful excuse to miss out school. She sighed as she made her way off the school grounds and into the open street; her dejected footsteps being the only camaraderie offered from her mind turmoil.

_If I had one hour to live, I'd spent it in the school because it feels like an eternity_. She thought, continuing her way down the street.

Not only did she set her firm intentions to carry on her drained routine on a direct return to the store. Her eyes never got to receive what went through around her. The constant pressure drove her to resort to her anger that led to punishments, more lectures and in her mind, more distress than her secluded life on Hong Kong have caused her. No adventure escorted to wipe out every shred of her charismatic side to carry on with the same endless outcome and no way to turn her back to the pressure that had been building inside her. Jackie had tried to have more time for her to make up for how her life had turned out to be, but he eventually grew tired with his constant travelling. She was mad all the time, screaming and quoting Jackie's own words _'Jade is out of her mind'_ let her stressed. Having no friends at school, names that had before come to mind like Simone Magus and her only student Munson had moved out of her life. Whilst Simone parents moved her out to another school out of town, a private one which they felt it would be a better education and brighter future. Her student, Munson. The last time she heard, his parents died in a car accident, she was told and he moved with her aunt who eventually opted to let it all behind and move to Boise, in Idaho for a new beginning.

With no one to turn, she eventually choose to place her new found depression in the hands of Tohru, her tiny brother as she have called him and Viper, the ex-thief and girlfriend of Jackie, her uncle who finally had the courage to advance to the new level; thankfully at least.

They have helped surely as more she liked to always have their companionship, including the one of his grumpy senior uncle, Uncle.

Therefore, should she feel any better? No…she did not.

The Japanese mountain of a man had tried to cheer her days up; she conceded that if it wasn't for Tohru, she'll be broken on the floor already throwing an explosive tantrum. It is something she acknowledged, Tohru is the closest thing to a brother she ever had and loved him dearly. It was ironic actually; the man had tried to kill her family in more ways that she could count when he worked for the Dark Hand and changed to become the happiness that still cling to her body like an unfamiliar, shrouded layer…yet she felt warm around him. It made her think what role would he fit in her future.

But even Tohru could not envision when his Lotus flower started to grow to be so sour around life and the changes that came with it.

The runnel of the days made her more stressed than ever, mixing irritably with school let her wilder side run free to ease the ever building anxiety; a path that never had seen the light of day was shaped. Her violent side eventually ruled out against the pressure, among the remnants of her patience. Things that would come logically to her disappeared, replaced only by the violent stimuli of her own frustrations building over her anger and ultimately they would be let out to play with the rules set out by her snapping psyche. For Jade, it would be the start of a new period as her life started to shift to the glorious future she hoped for. Something darker and trim that she would never have guessed in a million years, because at that time where the cars roamed the street to the other side of the sidewalk, splitting the air and her silence; one of the last things her mind was trying to avoid caught her attention, it was Jimmy.

That boy changed so much since the last time she saw him; that timid and abused boy that was picked on from everyone at school; the same boy she cared so much about and the same one who have destroyed her heart into millions of pieces several months ago, in a meeting with him behind school. It made her stomach queasy as the memory of her last encounter weighted on her mind and heart alike, with his betrayal and insults that hurled her mind into a thousand thoughts in a second and in the end, her own anger clouded the better of her judgment and won out. The only person who could have stopped this train wreck of emotions had been him and only him.

In a distant future, a more grown up Jade sat a desk on Section 13 looking astonished as she looked at her own hand started to disappear before her, the world she knew crumbling into a leap of darkness, replaced by the angry stare of a pissed off child into the present because Jimmy had not been for her as it happened on a distant future.

Jimmy, clueless as he was, was holding hands with the blonde harpy who stole her best friend in the entire world and the pair of boys who kept company to the blonde and Jimmy, eventually introduced to her by the frown that came from her face. Her mind snapped into two, torn between indecision and the remaining piece of her heart was pounded into dust, clenching her hand into fist she made her way across the street as soon as the traffic light shifted to red. They never saw it coming either, the group was too concerned to reach their destination, joking and snickering with each other.

With each progress she didn't knew what would she do, what would she say or why; she only knew that she had to make her way to him. Her heart thundered with each advancing step as the group started to drift away down the street. Pedestrians she ignored, shouts after shoving her shoulder against them did not had any effect and it did not stop her from her sudden rush of waded impulse. She had run and leap into the back of a dragon, she had hopped on moving jets, nearly barbecued more than a pyrotechnician lightning up nitroglycerin, she had faced death in the face and slapped her across it so many times that she had already lost count and not to mention the thousands of things that had tried to kill and eat her. And spite of the rush of adrenaline she have come so used to in her misadventures to the screams and the certain thanks and 'oopsies' exchanged, nothing could prepare her to the batch of ice that lodged into her stomach which forced her to stop, merely inches front the group; to them, she was only one more of the crowd.

Unfortunately it was a known fact that she was left paralyzed, unable to move and with her spiritual hellbent attitude waving goodbye and hopping on a cab. She needed to do something, anything that could gain his sole attention.

_And what do I have?_ She thought. _A stomach full of needles, iced up feet and a word._

"Jimmy."

She finally spoke aloud, strident enough to halt their feet and hurl around to face her, their eyes trained on her and one by one derided like thee have been doing the entire way. The last to turn around was the boy in question, Jimmy; her eyes turned to look into his, and even as he placed the mask of arrogance, tiny beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"If it isn't for the ninja girl!" The blonde stepped forward, confidence radiating from every word.

That nickname had struck hard enough to let her fists clench unconsciously. Since Drew, the annoying asshat have continued his campaign to shot down every attempt to gain some approval from others, even as he witnessed the ex-enforcer Hak Foo transformed into the evil knight of Daolon Wong a while ago; the jerk had not stopped his verbal assault at the slightest.

It took all of her strength to remain composed, quite interested in shoving her fist into the blonde's side, except she knew better. For so long Jackie had teach her the ways of avoiding her own anger clouding her judgment; tenseness eventually led to confrontation and that lead to the disaster. There was also the matter of the unusual need to tear the blonde to shreds, at least to remove that disgusting grin that was making her so abrasive to use violence and hugging their differences wasn't really a solution either.

Her throat cinched shut to breath nice and easy. "I just want to talk with Jimmy, it would be just a minute" She said. "Just a minute, please." She repeated.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow and as she prepared for a comeback Jimmy stepped forward. "Its awww-right." He said. "I'll go and see what this loser _wants._" Jimmy said, placing emphasis on the last word.

She cringed for a small fraction; apparently that's what the blonde have wanted to see. Rather than staying at the trench ogle wars, she went through the small group, smacking her shoulder on purpose against the other girl who groaned audibly on response. Smirking to herself she ignored her protest and followed the boy who had stepped into a small clearing on the left side of the sidewalk. She interleaved through the gap of the narrow alley following after him, without even realizing that her anger was already boiling.

The small breach was just an empty and deserted space, with concrete poorly covering the small patches of dead grass that littered the ten feet separation between two buildings; tall walls alienated them from sight. At first glance he looked ready to snap at her when he turned around, but on close inspection, the sweat that she had noticed earlier now traveled freely from his forehead, the mask of superiority crumbling with the nervous twitching on his eyes.

The distracted-torn expression was right on his face, one she had seen so much.

"Cut the act, you are not fooling anyone. I'm just here to talk, honest." She deadpanned, her fingertips dancing on her hair. But as he took a breath and placed his head in his index and thumbs, the performance could probably take a few words to shatter it completely, so she took that approach jabbing Jimmy in the chest with a finger.

She frowned looking at him. "What I'm supposed to do when my friend suddenly goes AWOL on me and call me a bitch in front of the whole school?"

He shrugged unimportantly; by the time the declaration registered on his mind he saw his mistake when her eyes started to twitch randomly…never a good sign.

"They are my new friends." He said, throwing a thumb in their general direction. "You never cared whom I meet before, why suddenly you do?

She met his response with a scowl of her own. "The problem Jimmy it's when people stab you in the back. I thought we were friends! For two years I hav─"

"Oh no, no, no, no heh." He interrupted her. "Don't give me that speech; I knew it, you're just like the rest. The moment they are not by your side you come to claim them as prices!"

She was stupefied by his ridiculous rant. "What? It's nothing like that at all. Look, I just want my friend back, is that such a bad thing?" She lay her doubts to him, simply as that; expecting a simpler answer, she had not been prepared for what came out of his mouth.

"I have new friends, why can't you be happy for me?"

"And where does the BITCH part have to do with this!?" She staggered a response slamming her aged marine blue backpack against the wall, inches from Jimmy's head hardly enclosing her own fury by a hair length.

Her display of anger made him back off a few steps. It was like a clumsy kitten unaware of its claws, she could hurt him just by lifting her pinky and he knew it too. For so long people have know that she suffered from a very explosive over reaction, even though she did not want to admit at first, her violent side said otherwise. The grimy white walls felt like closing in, almost mocking her whilst she clenched and unclenched her fist, evidently very disturbed.

"It wasn't my idea you know, it just flew from my mouth, honest. They say that word an awful lot, it just wedged from them."

After a pensive pause, she sighed. "I just want my friend back, I really, really miss you Jimmy. It has not been the same in the store you know? Jackie asked many times where you were, Tohru really misses you, hell even Uncle is crankier than usual when you are not in the store." She softly said placing a hand on his shoulder, giving a squeeze he smiled and she smiled in acceptance.

"The last part I can agree with. Didn't you tell me he was like a goat?"

"A very, very angry goat that goes AIIIEYAAAHH!" They both laughed at the comment.

Immediately after a chuckle, she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I really missed you dude."

Jimmy struggled with a grin, passing a hand through his unkempt brown hair. He opened his mouth to say something, but his lips fell short as soon as his gaze plunged into the advancing cluster trio with which he had been walking prior to meet with her.

"You said one minute kung fu girl." Smirked the blonde girl, stepping from the duo with matching grin across their faces. Her brow furled in irritation watching the display of filthy egocentric walk, hand at her hip and all.

The blonde still continued. "It seems to me you said one minute, but we were left hanging around for ten minutes girl. Give us our pal back."

"Yeah she just finished, right ya loser?" Jimmy stated conceding the blonde's point with a leer, but it was all a bluff, Jade could tell from the humorous glint on his eyes.

Her brows furled together in forged defeat. "I wasted my time, alright? I couldn't even let this big jerk over here spill the beans why the hell he even wasted his time with a dimwit like me! It's not like I was a bad person!" She exclaimed radically, outperforming her recital in 'Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde', her first and last play. She sighed rolling her eyes taking hold of her folded backpack resting against the wall and turned to leave with a dismissing wave of her hand, her eyes casted to the floor.

On the other hand, she was astonished when she felt the heavy strain at her shoulders shove her back, slamming her into the opposite wall; she closed her eyes on impact, puffing for breath more from surprise shock than from injury and even before she could place her eyes in the assailant. She felt the pain of the broad history book spine ramming onto her back through the backpack whilst she was slammed for a second time.

The point being uncertainty, she had looked questionably without even the most remote idea what would happen after those two boys who kept the blonde company held her back with their hands on her shoulders and on her orange hoody.

"Hey what the h─" Her world turned white, her mind halting in mid speech and her dying tongue slamming against the roof of her mouth; her stomach took the blow pretty badly. And even before she could even gasp, the boy at her left; the one with bald head, jeans and a single white shirt, catapulted his geared up fist and smashed it across her nose. It literally sent a chunk of squashed blood and cartilage through the air, an explosion of pain and an aggrieved scream.

Her eyes welled with tears as she doubled over in pain, trying but failing miserably to get hold of the strangled cough that escaped her lips. That wasn't the only thing though; the blood found a way from her nose to the contour of her face. She could feel how it painfully trickled over her skin; her lips and her clenched teeth that were busy puffing for breath tasted like her own busted flesh.

"No! Stop!" She heard Jimmy said through her panicking senses.

Her eyes looked for an explanation of what happened merely to receive her answer as the guy holding her; a dude with brown hair, threw her forward to give the same administration as the other boy she pictured in her head.

She never let him.

In her naivety she never saw the attack coming. She fully forfeited no heed to her senses and now she paid the toll of her stupidity; in a instant, she grabbed the boy's arm just as he was about to connect a right hook to her face and bounced from her left feet to her right one, twisting his arm behind his back. The boy squealed in shock and even before he could even struggle, she prepared to slam him over the wall, of course if her feet had not tangled with his own with the rush of the move. Free falling onward and with nothing to hold into, she grabbed the first thing that came in contact with her hand which just happened to be his brown locks. Her hand took fly to clutch the boy's hair scalp, the other hand sliding from the arm lock to his lower back as his face slammed against the wall, nose first.

Jade felt the collision impinge on the boy and her; with a sharp intake of breath she smashed his face once more on the wall to break her own fall. The guy face embedded on the wall with a spurt of blood attached with a shriek of pain as she snatched him by the collar and threw him to the left with all the force she could muster.

As her eyes departed from the falling figure, her gaze twirled to the guy who have punched her; his face was in a expression of surprise, even after his partner slammed painfully into the ground, when he bounded to attack with a right hook, the righteous anger that she had been enjoying disappeared to be swapped by the synchronization of Jackie's training. Ignoring the protest of her gut and the blood that persisted in flooding out of her nose, she jumped her way to him with a round kick who forced the boy bent to the left to avoid it. It took him by surprise when her foot missed a certain impact to his face and instead her knee bended her lower leg at the last time, firmly grabbing his violent, punching arm. She felt the small unwittingly struggle and that's when her leg that supported her balance, crooked slightly and took a jump, foot sent flying upwards.

There was a crack as her flying punt kicked the boy straight in the jaw; instantly, the world started to remind her of gravity. Jade let go of his arm while her body started to fall backwards. She pulled both of her feet together as she fell slightly to the left; heels together, foot bended slightly. At the last moment, her ass went screaming from the near impact; she supported her weight in one hand, and spun her leg around with the energy of her drop as his supporting leg was swept out from under him, sending him unceremoniously onto the floor. The boy, who had been so distracted from the blow, fell like a sack of potatoes with a loud 'Woomfph' and laid there, in the ground unmoving.

She completed the arc, joining it with her waiting leg and catapulted herself backward with her hands, landing with the soles of her feet; her hands immediately shout outward, fingers curled, legs bended slightly in a neutral combat position for a counter attack or defense…if she at least have a target remaining.

It took her thirteen seconds to beat those two boys; she counted from when the blow to her stomach came flying.

Jimmy stumbled a bit backing over, but does not fall. As her eyes rested into his terrifying pair of eyes, the blonde takes a step forward. She's angry and furious; fuming she takes a long look over the fallen and moaning boys in the ground prior to lock eyes with her own.

Above, lumpy grey clouds threatened them with rain, distant thunder rumbled through the skies. The thunder growled again, growing closer and then the clouds let loose the crystalline water. It began softly, mere whispers against the ground; she didn't care at the water starting to splash against her shoes, staining her clothes with the purity of it. The skies opened much washing a nonstop flowing of water; the stream slapped against her clothes, her face, bloody nose and lips. She exhaled noisily, moving slightly to the left.

The blonde sneered at her. She sat her furious eyes over the cowering Jimmy and grabbed him by the collar of his brown shirt.

"Aren't we friends? This is what friends do for each other. Kick her ass!" She growled against his face. Jimmy blinked in confusion and then gawked upon her golden eyes.

A pang of fury attacked her from her the stomach to the neck. Jade hands were shaking; she was so cold. The water flowed freely now, the droplets falling from the sky like bullets. She pushed her wet hair against her ears, rubbing her bloody nose to the side. It left a trail of blood that started to leak to the side with water.

At the lack of response, the blonde pushed Jimmy to her. He backed off with an expression of fear. The blonde tugged her wet hair to the side watching Jade like a hawk.

"Do it! Do you want to be friends with us?!" She signaled from herself to the unconscious boys in the floor. Jimmy was left paralyzed with fear and bewilderment.

She pushed the falling wet black hair against her ears again straightening her pose and lowering her hands.

"You don't want to do this Jimmy! We are true friends, I forgive you for everything! Please come to me!" She shouted in hope he could forget about this whole thing and come with her. Even though her clothes were now damp and heavy, she couldn't stop the shivers against her spine. In the darkness of the rain and the darkness that had swallowed the light, she could see his eyes; they were struggling with indecision.

"I don't... I don't know." He uttered fearfully.

Baffled at his words she growled. "What do you mean you don't know? She's not your friend, they aren't either. They attack me, they punched me! I'm bleeding!"

"Yes, and you beat them to a bloody pulp." Countered the blonde with an emotionless tone leaving her in mild shock. Jade parted her mouth slightly surprised at the harshness of her words; failing to form a coherent comeback…she had never in her life been this violent. The blonde stepped forward placing a hand in the boy shoulder. Jimmy watched of course, suddenly realizing that he knew what to do already.

"She was following us! You saw her, it wasn't her business. She got what she deserved." The blonde told Jimmy, eyes on her surprised ones. "We offered you many things, don't you remember? We listened to you like she never did, right? We are your friends; we understand you and you don't need to hide yourself to us. She doesn't deserve your company."

"Yes." Confirmed Jimmy.

The blonde smirked. "She attacked us, we just defended you."

"No ah, that…this is not what happened." He addressed the blonde prior to turn to Jade. "But I-I don't really wanted to talk with you Jade. I want to forget about you and I don't need ya anymore. You helped me but it's not the same anymore."

She implored again. "Jimmy I need you, I miss you. We are friends, we have been through many stuff together, haven't we? Who-what more do you want from me? I could give you more, I want to do so. I-I think we could be more than friends. I would like that, and you? Would you like it?" Even before she confessed what she had fought to keep under control, his eyes didn't change, his expression remained impassive…almost cold as the water that now roamed her body.

She shivered, pushing her muscles up in a frown. She groaned feeling the pain cringing at the busted skin and couldn't feel her nose. She heaved a sigh, starting to feel the effects of what water and icy wind did to your body.

"It's ok to be afraid, but you can't let your fear make your decisions." She reflected on the very same words spoken by Jackie and how it changed her…for the worst to Jackie's aggravation.

"Don't be like that…please." Implored the boy.

She growled menacingly. "Then what the hell do you expected it would happen? That I would throw two years to the shitter for nothing?" An unsettling aura seemed to linger in the moment those words left her mouth, that's when the blonde decided to step in.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow "Know what? Screw this and screw you Jimmy!" She screamed in his face, the blonde roughly smacking his shoulder.

That's all it took for Jimmy to reconsider his decision. "Wait, wait Angela! I didn't mean to!" He foolishly followed after the blonde.

She watched him go, her heart admonished that this would be the outcome yet she refused to admit it to herself, that he had abandoned her, like everyone else does. She reasoned that it must stem from her former encounter when her rage flared with the adrenaline, made her clench her first painfully cutting skin, She couldn't help but pant cursing the rain as her heart screamed with a vengeance.

Her feet were trembling; she cast a look at her bleeding hand, warm yet cold whilst the rain water took care to wash the blood. She unconsciously licked her lips tasting the copper of her own blood. She twisted her eyes to perceive as the two beaten down boys got to their feet, warped legs filled with gasp of pain and agony.

"W-wait up" Said one, struggling to walk to his retreating companions. He stopped just to take a look at her and hurried his phase coughing. 'A wise choice' Jackie would have said she thought with a cringe. She ignored as the boy helped the other when she felt a dull blurred feeling in her eyes. She rubbed them both just to observe the form of Jimmy and that blonde bitch arguing in the distance.

It was then that water started to protrude from her eyes, her tears mixed with the rain and she thank it quietly however her mind remind her of Seymour…the demon of the skies, Hsi Wu and how much it had destroyed her soul. Why did she felt this way? Jimmy was not a demon…

…why?

Why should I give my own happiness for others? Why did she need to lie down? Why she has to take this? Why nobody cares? Why he isn't here with me? Why my chest hurts? Why my heart clenches at the pain? Why do I feel I should peel their flesh from their bones? Why I want to smash his skull against the pavement? Why I am doing nothing?

'_I have no right? That thing cannot be forgiven'_ She thought bitterly. '_No right for love, no right for friendship? For happiness? Why should I be punished like this?_'

'_Stupid world, stupid Jimmy, stupid blonde bitch…stupid Jackie'_ She cursed inwardly, feeling like acid ate her mind away.

It pained her to admit that Jackie never assisted on her social life. He always casted a disapproving glare when she defended herself. In his eyes, she was a disappointment for the mischief she caused with the training that meant to be used to calm her spirit but it only aggravated further with the lack of interest in her life. He always sure on his decision that school and the duties that came with it, would be enough to ease her mind but it only got worst and at remembering them, she degraded less cheerful one day at a time. That's why she insisted in meddling with his life but it always back fired on her, causing more problems than it was worth the attention amending the few nerves that Jackie used to remain sane.

So she pushed it aside keeping on doing her usual rut only to find herself being forced into a wall by all the disappointed glares, the shame and the words of wisdom that didn't make any sense to her.

But she didn't want to; she wouldn't let the world take his sick pleasure in torturing her. When the world throws crap at you it is best to throw shit back.

'_Bit-bitch, stay away from us!'_

With those bitter words, her eyes narrowed in sadness, clenching them shut. She refused to cry, but even so, no matter how hard she tried to close them; tears started to protrude, dancing along the contour of her face, mixing with the bitter rain and the blood that throbbed from her nose. Jade's legs started to tremble as the blood stretched from her neck to her orange hoody. Jade took another look at the retreating figure of the boy who had reached out to the bitch side and started to have a verbal fight, she could judge from their violent flicker of their arms and mouths; their words unintelligible because of the rain.

She clutched her nose that had started to sting again, and across her burning flesh she bared her teeth with a loud cry of desperate anguish. And even at this moment, Jade's memory threw the words that had hurt her so much fueling her anger. The words kept repeating in her head like a wasted mantra that continued until she bared her teeth sucking air through them. Agony flashed across her face in which her nose kept reminded her in the kind of pain it was; with a sneer, she smeared the blood aside with both hands, licking her lips unintentionally. It tasted just like she felt right now…cold and useless.

Her feet shifted uncomfortably in the ground very much aware that she unexpectedly headed to the arguing Jimmy and the blonde. Pensive and unreadable, Jade walked with the violent silence of the batter, product of the never ending, bouncing water raining down the earth.

Icy tears burned her face whereas the cold rain smothering her cheeks with cold fire. Jade couldn't feel the burning blood, just the water and the wind as she picked up her phase and started to jog.

So she ran with a single goal in mind.

The words, the pain and the dejected nature of her life egg her on to run like mad at the cause of her suffering.

It was a bad idea her mind had said; it would be wise to surrender for the time being and left all of this, behind. Then what of Jimmy? What was of that boy who she offered companionship and a promise in her future?

By sheer of stupid luck, the verbal fight with Jimmy and the blonde bimbo continued to escalate whilst the two boys failed to detect her rapid approach, confusing the hastened wet splashes of her shoes for the drizzle that rained down the earth. Her eyes hardened, her mouth twisted into an unfamiliar yet refreshing clench of teeth and she screamed with a blood curling scream, just loud enough to stop the verbal fight that had scaled between Jimmy and the bitch.

The boy with the bald military cut and white shirt, who ceremonially had been holding his nose, was the first to look through the slits of his flexed bloody fingers and stared at the advancing, clenched fist.

Jade punched through the uncovered skin of his face, across the ripostingexploding nose. Strawberry jam splattered against her clenched knuckles. The blonde only quirked an eyebrow, unsure how to react at the display of violence and the fierce descend of her friend, battering the back of his head across the dirtied white wall before tumbling completely. Wracked with a horrifying fury, Jade did not know she possessed; she spun around the shocked brown haired Jimmy, backhanding him with the back of her left hand while the other blocked an approaching blow from the blond bitch. Jade growled at the impact, quickly slid her hand to extended fingers, applying a sharp jab at the neck of the blonde. The girl clogged in shock and pain, gurgling spit, gripping the offending wound; the pain was white agony by any stretch of the imagination, it made her fall to her rear, the talent to breathe stolen.

The brown haired teen reacted badly, looking stupidly between his two friends not keeping his eyesight where it should be…forward. In a fraction of a second, Jade applied a spinning back-kick that scored a hit at his chest; he slammed against the ground, hard, taking into consideration the flare-up of pain at his chest.

She didn't even let him to turn his gaze towards his own wound as she strapped his movements with her weight. The boy looked at Jade with his eyes, widened from the pain and the dripping tears streaming down his face unsure of the new development but his shaking body legitimized the fact of what was coming.

Jade watched Jimmy tumbling to the floor almost pissing his own pants while watching with terrifying eyes what was happening before him, the blonde continued to choke and he turned his attention to her.

It was when she shifted her stare on the boy that lifted an arm with their firm intentions to get Jade out of him only to be seized at mid air and before she pulled back her arm and punched him on the jaw. She fed her habit, punching him again across the nose, the impact sending the back of his head directly to the slippery floor with a dry and sickening thud. His whole body was wobbling in pain but that did not stop the flurry of punches that were just yearning for his blood. She punched him again and again.

His entire being was practically a mess of nerves and she could see the red yogurt that sprayed from his nose and lips into his white shirt and her orange hoody with every hit of her knuckles. She didn't even count how many times her fist raised and fell she just stopped when his mouthed tried to wobbled something intelligible. The boy spat blood and a few broken teeth with a gurgle and for the first time she could see the damage that she have caused. She looked back in horror feeling a fit of pain on her blood blemished hand.

"Pweaze, nah m're, I-I bedj ywu"

Her body was shuddering and she could see the tiny bumps on her skin that either signaled fear, cold or both.

"It's what I was yearning for"

She heard a stranger say, only then she discovered that those words have been spoken from her own mouth. Ice lodged on her stomach, a sensation colder than the freezing torrential downpour and to confirm her doubts she laid her gaze at the broken boy beneath her. Both of his eyes were inflated and purple like if someone had stuffed cotton under his eyelids that tried to stay closed to bite down the pain that leaked from his nose and lips.

Jade whipped her head quickly to see at the dismayed gazes of both the struggling blonde and Jimmy. However a cold existence then wrapped itself around her as if evil itself was now in her presence that brought her to fix your eyes on her blood stained hands, a knuckle hurt, it was broken. Grief like no other slipped into her heart as she stood up from the teen that took his chance to let a pained cry, rolling to the left.

The silence was deafening while the rainwater brunt adjacent to the broken teens that have changed so much in an instant. Two boys were hurt, their faces purple and unrecognizable, the same could be say for the Angela girl who even as she choked in her own spit, broadcasting a hate she will never be able to share as for that in that moment, Jade against all odds shoved Jimmy aside and strolled towards the blonde until she was looming over her.

Jimmy was astounded at the events, he couldn't believe it but it happened. The water that cascaded down her body has twisted the blood smeared at Jade's mouth coercing her features into a desecrated skull like smile. Neither of them moved from the spot, the blonde arched an eyebrow at the recent turn of development; she opened her mouth to say something but closed it afterwards. Jade shifted from her spot, eyes flaring up dangerously, the blonde looked back with puffy eyes and a bleeding mouth without a link to her fate and sometimes, silence is the best warning.

The blur of bluefish pants came and Jimmy parted his look with a shocked cry.

Not bothering to look at him or wait and see if he had something to say, she finished her ministrations on the bitch with a kick that left her unconscious and leaving a trail of blood down her chin. Jade sighed tiredly prior to look for her backpack lying in the floor obscured by the tinted water. That didn't stop her to clutch it close to her heart, as if he was the only witness who have observed the damage that she caused. Jade heaved a sigh slipping the weight around her shoulders.

Jimmy still hadn't moved an inch.

Overwhelmed by the unfamiliar emotion, her eyes filled with tears and she ran. She roughly brushed her shoulder against Jimmy's one and ran out of the alley, the rainwater attacking her skin like fiery needles. She ran and ran under the surprised gazes of the people calling for her to check on her wounds, but the damage had already been done. What had transpired on that alley was her fault; she gave into her anger just like Jackie have instructed her not to do and done the opposite, she couldn't control her temper and that had been the result.

But even so, a voice she couldn't recognize told her otherwise and placed the blame on the group and Jimmy for being so stupid and attacked her. She was hurt, confused and grieving for an answer to cling to save for the hurt and warm tears running down her face. Under the black stare of the skies, Jade turn up running at the store at full speed, and opened the door. The bell atop the door ringed signaling the quick entry of a possible customer. A call that did not went unnoticed by Jackie, as a full time explorer and archeologist still found time to work at the store where he grew up. He smiled behind the counter encouraged by Tohru's grin to make Uncle happy, the only reason he still helped around the store.

"Welco-" His speech paused at mid articulation; the smile was erased from his face.

The scream with dismay from Tohru made her ran faster and faster to his uncle who vaulted over the counter to her. Jade threw herself at his arms, crying like there was no tomorrow and Jackie could only hold her as if she was about to disappear from the world.

Tohru had called his Sensei to come with medical supplies, his reaction was to be expected; he screamed at the sight of her wounds and rushed forward with a first aid kit.

Jackie's marine shirt was smeared with her blood and the boys she punched, as he took sight of her niece face; she avoided his gaze, shamefully admitting to him what had transpired on that alley, leaving the small detail at the lack of control and what came with it. She didn't need to wait a second to see that his uncomfortable gaze turned into a horrifying look to terror as he took sight of her wounds. Jackie was opening his mouth to say something but he broke down with her; even in these kinds of times, she had been never been badly hurt and it scared him. It was the first time, and it was horrible simply horrible that she was the cause of his grief, she was at fault…like always.

Per version of the truth, she waited with a purpose until she felt better confirming the doubts of her uncle in the same vein she had arrived; in tears and soaked in rain water and blood.

"Why?"

This simple question carried all sorts of meaning to everyone especially to Jade who whimpered, burying her tear and blood stained face on his shoulder. Exertion, her mind was strained from the unending terror of the sorrow and the violence that have come with it, but that was done and in the past both of her uncles reassured her with a smile, young and old.

The rest of the day had been filled with rest, her uncle have stayed at her bedside, holding her hand until she felt asleep, her wounds patched up and for once, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Deep down in the night, even in her restful slumber, the same voice gave her comfort, placing the blame on Jimmy and the group of douche bags who had kept him company and the pain that got associated with it, while at the same time confusing her.

In the morning, the voice had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **I know that it looks like I am pinning a lot on Jade, but that is to be expected. I am trying to get into perspective what changes she went through life before the grand thing happens soon. Stay tuned folks. I would appreciate if you tell me your thoughts with a review. Until next time!

From Houston

D4rK


	3. The Wicked Therapy

**Author Notes:** Another chapter delivered. Thanks for your support

-Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures belongs to Warner Channel and John Rogers. And I gain no profit writing this.

**The March of the Black Queen**

**Chapter 3**

**The Wicked Therapy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present time.**

**43 minutes until the arrival of Viper.**

Jade jolted awake from the remains of her memory, the water had turned cold and damp leaving just an after reminiscence committed to a particular scar. That bald boy left one a souvenir at the peak of her nose, it was barely noticeable but still there, she could still touch the jagged line of flesh.

But even now, in her darkest despair, in the dampest hour, there was a confusing side to all of this. The fiery cold water washed over her body, the small scars hid against her skin pulsing with the ghostly pain of memories. What could be the soul crushing experience that left her so bitter inside? She had been too trusting, always her ignorance fucking up with her resolve. She had cried herself to sleep after Jimmy's betrayal thinking that the trickery Seymour, who really was the demon of the skies, Hsi Wu, would be the last one and everything would be better. When the demon revealed her true form to her, she had been devastated with the revelation.

The first boy who had been a friend to her, and she fell for it. The stinky shell of her insides may actually have more fury than she let on. She had wanted to kill him and make him suffer, just as much as he made her cry with the way it impaired her heart. And even after all these years, Tohru still kept the half coin close to his neck as remembrance to never repeat the same mistakes ever again.

'But that stupid fuck of Jimmy had to happen' She thought bitterly clawing her palms.

Her fate had been so maddeningly uncertain and unknown. It's not that she was anti-social; she was a good person taking pride in everything she did. She has so much to give and nobody had ever let her. The hatred bubbled up inside Jade; her stomach became knotted and tense against her better judgment, her memories still very fresh on her mind. She closed her eyes letting a humorless chuckle escape her throat. With a confused smirk, Jade took the soap and started to caress her cadged skin with haste. She wondered how much water she had let to waste swathing her body as she rested in the comfort of the cleanliness of it.

Jade squatted down to take hold of the shampoo bottle on her left hand. She flipped open the cap and poured a small quantity of the fine sluice liquid in her other hand and closed the cap.

With a flick of her wrist the bottle collided with a wet splash against the bathtub wall; Jade in turn rubbed her hands, spreading the thick liquid in her palms along with the nice feeling while they collided with her waiting scalp. She scrubbed her head, nice and slowly, stroking every strap of her jet black and silky hair to perfection trying to concentrate on the task.

But the real truth was that she felt scared of her coerced future.

Her parents, Shen and Lee Lee Chan were coming and she was not prepared to meet them; after all, they pinned their disappointment in her; with the harshness of their neglecting words and their business like smiles when they were in the company of others. Small, self-deprecating laughs to cover the reprimand of their dissatisfaction in her. One was Jackie, scolding her as an advice that was meant to be listened for learning, but their words had straightened to something else along the years. Their parents always accompany their words with the pain of a belt a few times, always ending with the phrase 'It's for your own good'. Jade felt several scars singing their agony to go along with the ghostly pain of the memories that her experiences had enclosed on her flesh along the years.

She finished her bath quickly, stepping out of the shower; she dried her silky hair as she went into her room still dripping wet. She sighed, directing her walk close to her closet, decorated with a life size poster of Bruce Lee. The man seemed to scowl at her while she opened the door and directed her attention to her extensive wardrobe. Jade fished out a dark purple blouse, light gray dress pants, white socks, black snickers and a pair of white panties with black dots. She dressed quickly, tugging her memories to the back of her mind, it's not like any of them would serve her any good.

She braided her hair while she waited for the clock to advance and the soothing comfort in the simple act of braiding her hair. Ten minutes later, someone knocked her door three times.

"Jade? Are you ready?" Came the muffled voice of Jackie. Rather than answering, she threw the comb at her bed; the service already rendered and directed her attention to the door.

For once, Jackie looked pleased with her way of dressing and with a smile; he leaned loosely in her door frame. "It's good that for once you are on time dear niece, it will be a few minutes before Viper gets here. Come, Tohru and Uncle are waiting"

Jade bite back a response in its place, she smiled following after her uncle downstairs. What surprised her when she came to the last step was the state of dress of her family; Uncle have taken the opportunity to slip a pale gray-brownish dressing suit with a yellow tie while her tiny brother have hung up his dark brown overall for a jeans that seemed very, very custom made, blueyish tennis shoes, cyan dress shirt and a smile to receive her.

"You look nice brother, that shirt complement your eyes" She said with a smirk that earned a blush from the giant of a man; rubbing the back of his head, it was a motion that already brightened Jade's day as she was proud of all the years under her belt making the man blush here and there with the right words.

The mountain of a man lifted and engulfed her in a warm hug. We are all, at one point or another, forced to acknowledge when we are weak, and this was the case of Jade that immediately warmed up at her tiny brother with a squeal of laugher. Out of the ashes, her mood improved drastically from the bloodied cinders of her pain filled memories and the cold pit in her stomach disappeared. She sighed in relief, enjoying the warm embrace of Tohru, enclosing her open arms around his form; her hands barely got into the sides of his torso, but she held out nonetheless with the same fervor as the mountain of a man.

She gave Tohru her best preeminent smile as he gently pulled her to the ground, rustling her hair lovingly after. Jade eyed all of her adults in the same room and shrugged.

"What seems to be the special occasion?" She chuckled with humor.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Jade! I just told you, is your head working properly?"

It was amazing how one word could turn a smile into a scowl.

Jade scowled, forgetting the joke she was about to make. "My head is fine _**Jackie**_" She spit the last word as it was acid. Her uncle cringed but she made no motion to apologize for her outburst. He deserved it.

Tohru looked at his Sensei for advice, but all he got in response was a shrug.

Even Uncle couldn't battle with a teen right in the beholder of her puberty, and truthfully, if he ever tried, he would be rewarded with harsher words than he intended.

Jade crossed her arms taking a look at his family, then at the door. She looked at her watch and frowned.

"All this hurrying Jackie and she still ain't here, I would still be asleep, catching a good shut eye" She sighed. "If it was for you, you would get me ready four hours before school" She said dejectedly holding her angered gaze for a moment, abruptly snapping her attention to the blowing teapot, signaling that the tea was ready.

Coming from ancient traditions, Jade still loved a good cup of jasmine tea with a hint of lemon. The aroma and taste were quite exquisite and she wished that more people could appreciate it. She served herself one cup, waving the hot teapot in front of her family.

"Ooooh, tea!" Uncle rubbed his old hands together.

"Uncle! You already had two cups. Viper is about to get here, and I promise, the bathroom is going to call you on our way to the restaurant!"

Uncle smiled sweetly, becoming him with a finger. Jackie, never discerning his actions, got closer until he was in front of him.

"Yes?" Asked Jackie.

Uncle snapped his dual fingers on his head. Jackie blocked with a chuckle then frowned in pain as Uncle other hand hit him on the forehead with his dual finger attack.

"You will never outsmart Uncle! I raised you Jackie and I trained you, now! Dear niece!" He put his hands together, extending a cup. "Give Uncle tea"

Jackie rubbed his aching forehead with a wince. "Where did you got a cup?"

"Uncle is always prepared!" The old Chan said, watching with happiness as his niece poured a cup for him. He smelled it, and sipped it.

"Ah! Tohru! You make such a good tea" Uncle thanked him with a small nod of his head.

The mountain of a man rubbed the back of his head, granting his Sensei a complete bow. No words were given, just the sips of Jade and Uncle. The teen gurgled her tea as it was a mere soda slamming the cup on the table not even affected by the hot liquid, already accustomed to the warmness of it. Jackie visually cringed at her lack of manners, extending a finger and opening his mouth to voice it.

"Save it Jackie" Jade snapped. Jackie got angry, following after her to give her a good scolding. Whatever was in his mind was interrupted as a twin car horn blared from the outside.

Viper was here.

"Finally!" Jade threw her hands in frustration, going outside before the others.

"Ayyyay. Jade, wait up!" Uncle made a hasty exit, dropping tea everywhere.

Jackie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; he felt a large hand covering his shoulder.

He looked up to receive the warm stare of Tohru; he squeezed his shoulder a little tighter.

"Give her time, she is going through tough times Jackie. She doesn't do this on purpose"

Jackie exhaled to clear any annoyances that he felt. "I can't avoid worrying Tohru. She's being impossible. Years has passed since Jade came into our lives. And the once sweet and caring niece that had her emotion for adventure, stubborn, and impulsive always annoying me and getting into such troubles…is disappearing. She doesn't get to follow me anymore. All she does is get stuck in her room, doing I don't what. She is always so angry, so full of anger and low level of patience. And when I intend to talk to her, she snaps at me, full of resentful malice. Where is the Jade we once knew Tohru?"

Tohru digested everything he told him before answering. "She is still there. The reason she doesn't follows you anymore is because of the strong punishment you had put on her, you could say she has learn to not dwell where she isn't called. Although I have to admit, that of the many times she got herself into trouble, she has always being loyal and saved us in more than one occasion" He chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head to remind himself of the good times.

He sighed, not opening his eyes. "She is going through difficult times, difficult situations. The life she expected isn't turning better for her. I have noticed that Jade is more frustrated. And that she hates your authority and the constant disappointment that you so willingly express"

Jackie gasped. But Tohru wasn't done just yet.

"Jade is, but a person who can easily wither if not properly cared for. I know that you give her training, food, money and a roof over her head but the frustration of being inside a world where she is constantly pushed on the edge, isn't making this easy on her" Tohru's eyes opened, revealing sadness.

"Then what Im supposed to do? Let her loose and start to cause havoc again?!" Jackie expressed anxiously. "We've been through this before Tohru. The same advice, you have given it to me before. And no matter how I talk to her, she insist that nothing is wrong, and that she is the same as she has ever been" He sighed deeply. "She's even refusing my idea to go to the Section Thirteen therapist, which it's free for us mind you and even escaped once to avoid going."

The mountain of a man shook his head. "No, you should treat her like she deserves to be treated. And help her, lectures just won't do Jackie, nobody likes to be lectured showing what they did wrong. That annoys people, it doesn't teach them. Believe me, I know" He closed his eyes. "Be there for her, and help her, do everything you can and I promise that the sweet lotus flower that I know will rise again"

"Lotus flower?" Jackie questioned.

Tohru blushed, chucking and playing nervously with the folds of his shirt. "Our secret"

Both men jumped at the constant loud beeping from the car horn, courtesy of an annoyed Jade. Viper laughed inside the car.

Jackie sighed again, hugging his face with both hands.

"I will try Tohru…I will try again" Jackie said before exiting the store, in tow with Tohru. With the store closed, the mountain of a man looked at the massive van, used just when the occasion where he was going on presented itself. He silently made a bow with Viper, who returned it as he entered the van.

"Hello there sugar" Viper raised an eyebrow at the archeologist who with a blush smiled.

Everyone clasped their seat belts.

Tohru being the heaviest of them caused the van to steer a little bit to the left. Viper quickly pressed a button; the hydraulic counter weights stabilized the van back into position.

"Sorry? The Japanese man apologized.

"No biggie big man" She smiled sweetly, looking at the passengers inside the van. A restless Jade blew a bang of hair from her face, Jackie at the front seat with his arms akimbo gave her a sweet smile that she returned,

Tohru was busying himself with an electronic game, with custom made buttons for his large hands and a sighing Uncle sipped more tea earning a scowl from the ex thief.

"Watch it with the tea, these are suede seats…if I see a drop on them you will have to pick up your cup with chopsticks" She threatened with a hint of jest.

"Do you want a piece of Uncle? Im right here" The older of the Chan clan threatened, becoming her with the hand. When further threats weren't thrown, he sipped the last bits of his tea, sighing in relaxation.

Viper smirked, putting the pedal to the metal, the van skidding across the asphalt with speed, Uncle went forward, ramming his head on the front seat, not really hurting him, but annoying him.

Jade laughed in good fun as Tohru restrained a screaming Uncle that was threatening to destroy Viper, piece by piece. A sighing Jackie looked out of the window, trying to steer his attention from the ruckus inside the van as the vehicle went around the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The restaurant itself was in the middle of Chinatown. It was the very same restaurant where Jade had swallowed the rooster talisman years ago, Jackie mused. As the van stopped in the parking lot, Viper motioned to the restaurant.

"Get out all of you; I am going to look a spot big enough for this big whale"

Tohru couldn't help but to blush again, brushing the back of his head.

The former thief laughed. "Tohru, I am not mad. What I am going to do? Shrink you?"

"That would be a very! Hard task to complete!" Uncle observed. "The quantity of ingredients would have to be vast"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No more than the other times"

"Aiyaaa. Jade ruined joke!" Uncle sighed. "The youth of these days"

A car behind the van made itself known, blaring the horn repeatedly. Viper scowled behind the wheel.

"Alright, alright. All of you, out" She pointed outside.

The others exited normally, but as soon as Tohru placed his massive hands on the edge of the doors, the car horn stopped. The driver, a mere college student could only pale as two giant legs and a massive frame made the van to tilt to the opposite side, and then to steer back into position.

The giant of a man threw a dirty glare at the driver. He wisely turned back scared, the screech of tires echoing through Chinatown.

Viper laughed inside the van, gazing back on the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The place was as luxurious and fancy as Jackie remembered. The restaurant name was 'House Wu'. It was redecorated in honey brown wood covering the walls and a darker shade of brown for the ceiling. The tables had been expanded, the curtains red to match the new atmosphere. The Chinese columns had been removed and were replaced by a mix between wood columns and oriental colors. The kitchen was now professionally covered, a red and black satin curtain covering it with ornamented decorations.

The outside beautifications were as similar as any to many buildings in Chinatown. Pagodas with curved and horned ceilings, several rice paper traditional lamps covering its massive ceiling.

A doorman, dressed in a black suit as well as a matching shirt and slightly modern white collar opened the door for them, Viper now in tow. All but Jade smiled at the gesture.

"Psssh. It's the same as I remember with some changes…minus the Dark Hand buffoons breaking the party" Jade chuckled, then blushed looking at Tohru. "No offense"

"None taken" He smiled slightly, instantly placing all the events of that night in the past.

"And when you didn't chew your meal and swallowed the rooster talisman" Jackie mused with a chuckle.

"It was soup! You don't chew goddamn soup" Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, her feet stomping in annoyance. "We live in Chinatown, we have Chinese traditions and we eat the goddamn food every day; don't you get tired of Chinese food Jackie? I want a juicy rib eye steak! Or Spaghetti or Pizza!"

Jackie threw her a disappointed look that carried on many meanings, and was partially grateful when a mix of voices called their attention.

"Jackie! Uncle! Jade!" A warm womanly voice called for them.

The entire family turned around to gaze at an elderly couple, Jade's parents.

Jackie and Uncle brought into a smile.

Viper observed a certain disdain on Jade's face as she faked a smile.

Tohru politely stayed behind his sensei, opting to bow.

"Come! Sit, sit. It has been so long!"

Jade's father, Shen Chan; hasn't changed in the slightest. He wore a sincere but small smile, his white and gray hair cut in a short buzz and the lines on his face dimly relaxed to match his expression. He wore a black dress coat with a white silk shirt underneath and brown pants with matching leather shoes.

Lee Lee Chan, Jade's mother has aged considerably. Her wrinkles were more noticeable; her brown hair looked slightly longer and obviously dyed. Her pink lips displayed an expression that almost seemed…perfect, by the many years of experience. She wore a European brown dress with a slight exposed neck, a golden necklace around it and black shoes around her pale feet.

Jackie engulfed them both in a slight embrace but respectfully. "Indeed it has been so long. It's good to see you"

"Uncle!"

Now, that was something that never changed. Mused Jackie, as Jade's parents embraced the older Chan and then let go when they gazed on a new sight.

"Mom, dad" Jade went to them, placing her arms around her parents, both adults reciprocating. She held on, primary to ease her disbelief of today, the reunion wasn't all that she expected. A trail of batch of cold ice lodged inside her stomach. She nervously let them go, smiling yet looking sideways.

"Well look at you. You've grown up" Her mother caressed her slightly longer hair. "All changed up yet oddly looking presentable…a good change I might add" The elder Chan said, keeping her eyes on his daughter's face.

Shen Chan nodded in approval, keeping a prudent distance and motioning to the table.

"Let's sit" He smiled.

With a sigh, Jade sat on the empty seat at the back of the table.

"Ah…ah Jade. Have you forgotten your manners? The other guests go first before the main guest" Her mother scolded her. Jade sighed inwardly, standing with an awkward feeling in her mind. Her family sat with puzzled looks on their faces, and finally Jade could sit down.

"My apologies" Lee Lee said. "It is a custom in our home for the guest of honor to sit last…habit that has to be reinstated in our daughter while she's in our present. Right Jade?" The woman smiled sweetly, yet her eyes looked like cobras.

"Yes mother" Jade answered automatically without emotion, fist were balled and pressed firmly against her hips.

Shen Chan looked in approval. "Very good" He clapped his hands. "So! What do you want to drink?" He threw a smile.

"Uncle wants tea!" The elder said.

"Uncle, do you carry a cup with you at all times?" Jackie sighed.

"Jackie?" His uncle calmly said.

"Yes?" The archeologist answered eager for him to speak up already.

Quick as lightning, he felt a quick strike of his fingers at the top of his head. Jackie couldn't help but wince in pain. To his entire dismay of him, the entire table exploded into laughter and chuckles. Jackie sighed, oddly observing that Jade had not joined them. He smiled, clearly she respected him.

The Older Chan, uncovered his collar, exposing a chain around his neck with a tea cup clicked on it. Uncle unclicked the cup. "Now…tea!" Uncle lifted his cup.

Shen Chan chuckled, lifting a hand for the waitress

Minutes later, hot steamed tea was served with mantou**(1)** dessert and other Chinese treats.

Jade if she had something to say, never did, keeping her eyes focused on the tea in front of her, not really sipping it, but resting her lips against the liquid and listening to whatever conversations the adults were keeping around. Her parents were too busy in the company to pay attention to her. It was always like this, with their strict customs, the guess was more important than anything else.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder; she turned to the tanned former thief, a concerned gaze upon her.

"Hey" She caressed a strap of hair behind her ear. "This is supposed to be your happy reunion, yet I don't see happy written on your face"

Jade's face lowered in a dejected manner. "It's nothing Viper. I am just tired"

Viper arched an eyebrow. "Do you really think I would have the job that I have right now without able to spot a lie?"

The Honkonese girl sucked air through her teeth.

"Leave it alone"

Yet, the woman never did, taking a hold of her hand. "We're going to the restroom for a few minutes"

Jade could only nod when the entire table turned to them, unable to do anything but to be dragged until the door closed on her back. The hair of her neck stood on end, the serpent like eyes of Viper stood straight at her soul.

"I know unhappiness when I see it" Viper told her softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The girl tried to brush her hand off, just to be replaced by another. "Tell me everything" She squeezed.

"No…" Her voice sounded so small and fragile. The part of her that never reached the eyes and ears of so many was on bare display. She needed air and wanted to get out, but Viper held on. She wheezed, anxiety gripping at her mind.

"Nothing…is…wrong" She latched out with venom, her eyes betraying the inside turmoil into her mind. Her thoughts flared like wild fire, her feet tangling together yet not falling, the ex thief hands still gripping her, still suffocating her with her closeness. She hyperventilated, a strange sight to behold.

Viper held her closer, gasping at what was happening. Slowly but surely, Jade brought her hands around her back and squeezed, small droplets of liquid splashing against her cheek.

"I have never seen you like this" Her eyes widened as saucers.

"Do you remember when we took a bath together and asked me of my scars?" Jade said with a broken voice, keeping her hands firmly latched on the older woman, fingers nervously twitching between the folds of her clothing.

Viper could only nod.

The truth needed to come out.

If the former thief had only gazed upon Jade's eyes, she would only see the nothingness that ruled and a flash of something darker beneath those pools of sorrow. Jade felt something running around her mind, curling in her very thoughts. Her eyes clenched, slightly horrified of what she felt. The pain and misery eating at her mind, confusion running rampant and the everlasting dark thoughts, whispering petty things inside her head. She panicked yet she could not move. They whispered harsh things and even so, it was faintly comforting to have something that understood her situation. Her heart skipped a beat, anxiety attacking her breathing as her mouth struggled, teeth clattering to get them firmly in place, then she took a deep breath.

"My parents called me stupid and reckless for having an accident I had back in Honk Kong. Just…having fun climbing around the walls, but I wasn't ready for one and I fell. I had a lot of bruises, cracked a rib and ended up with several scars. But others…well, let's just say, that there were more of those occasions" She held back a humorless chuckle.

There was a gasp and the uncomfortable clench of stronger hands against Viper's back, soft pained sighs coming straight from Jade's mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the reunion, Uncle laughed in good jest, showing Shen Chan a few tricks of his…street magic. While not necessarily cheating, Uncle was a proud wizard and got plenty of amusement when he tried his oldest trick. Appearing a whole pickle in their drinks.

It was a simple trick; he only needed to play with the person eyes to achieve it.

Shen Chan looked startled. "Uncle…how did you do that?"

"A true magician, NEVER reveal his tricks. I've got plenty of years to perfect my magic" Said the oldest of the Chan clan offering a small but gratified smirk at the surprise of Shen.

Lee Lee applauded. "That's a fascinating trick, if only we could use magic to bring our meals quicker"

Tohru and Jackie laughed at the joke, Uncle just got thoughtful, wondering if some of his spells in repertory could accomplish such task without blowing something up.

Jackie looks up to the bathroom, counting the minutes of absence of the girls, and then he remembers that they're girls. Even though he was never one to follow stereotypes, they usually did take their time.

The former thief and girl in question did return a few minutes later. Uncle Jackie could notice that her face looked downcast and wondered if anything happened that would get Jade to act this way. Suddenly, he had the desire to press it to her, but remembering her snappy attitude, he thought otherwise. He was again broken from his reverie when the food arrived.

The smell was anything but delicious. While Jackie had eaten many kinds of food across his years as an archeologist and travelling around the world, nothing was better than the steamy smell of fresh fried rice, vegetables and sliced beef.

Jade sat without a word, careful to keep her gaze focused on the guests, as it was dictated by her parents protocol.

Viper sat just beside her, squeezing her hand under the table. She noticed happily how the girl gaze seemed to relax, but she never noticed how her golden eyes started to radiate darker than before, a small red circle drawing into the pupil.

Tohru felt a slight shiver down his spine….almost too familiar for him to ignore. Almost like when Oni were nearby. He just chuckled. Probably he needed thicker clothes, he wondered if perhaps he could ask Uncle if they could go to the store that made his custom clothes. He tugged that thought inside his mind as the waitress served him a big bowl filled with fried rice, vegetables and sliced beef, with some fried shrimp.

As all the meals were served, Shen Chan lifted his cup of cola soda.

"A toast for our happy family"

All around the table, the cups were lifted and went to their respective mouths.

Jade's cup was the loudest to impact on the table, Lee Lee gave her a gaze of apprehension, Jade if she noticed, didn't care, going straight to her food.

Jackie had reasoned with the chef to serve her a complete steak, 12 ounces of beef that were regularly sliced into the different dishes; with a side of salad with mayo, black pepper and salt. And a long glass filled with green cold tea, just like she liked it. She had to give it to him; he did know how to spoil her sometimes. She gave her uncle a look, and a small nod of her head, a small smile playing on her lips which her uncle returned, equally pleased.

She lifted her knife to cut the meat, her eyes reflecting on the fine but sharp blade.

'Use it…'

She shook her head, eyes tightly closing. Then opened one and sighed, cutting her meat. It didn't help that red juices came flowing out of the meat. She stared dumbly at it.

'Blood must flow…'

"No…"

"What was that Jade?" Viper wondered.

"No…Uh, the meat, yeah. It's kinda, undercooked for me. I would like it well done"

Viper nodded and called for the waitress, indicating the problem, she took it away straight to the kitchen.

Jade sighed, placing the knife back on the napkin, the meat juices staining it like red blood. Her eyes widened slightly horrified at the sight. She promptly shook her head again, taking hold of her drink to take a long sip, droplets coming down her hand, apprehension and stress building in a pinpoint pressure on the back of her head.

Someone rasped and called her attention. Her father gave her a look, a silent scold at the lack of manner, eyebrow lifted. She sighed loudly, wiping her hand on the folded cotton red napkin. She suddenly wondered where was her bravado and child adventurer self, gone to? When was she dipped into this hole of a mess, where her hormones, depression and lack of excitement tore her personality? Directly in front of her, she looked at Uncle, still entertaining and thankfully getting her parents attention to his innocent magic tricks, keeping away his real magic from them.

She often wondered if her life would continue to be like this. And surely, she would love a change, back to her old life, when everything was happier and made sense. She felt another squeeze under the table. She squeezed back, careful to avoid the manicured and sharp nails of her elder. Viper smiled giving her a nod which she returned.

Yet...

…the thoughts continued, bombarding her mind with violence against those who caused her pain, dark whispers of death and evil ripping like a flow, eating away all her thoughts. She clenched her arms again, feeling a slight headache building at the back of her head. She had to turn away the blood stained napkin around to avoid looking at it. Thankfully her meal arrived, and as on cue, the thoughts were held back by the need of the well-deserved nourishment and distraction.

Throwing slight thanks at the waitress, she ate immediately. She spared no attention to her parents and the strict protocol of rules and etiquette of their table for years, neither paid attention to anyone but her meal. Strangely, she felt at ease eating her steak, to the point of taking huge amounts of meat, chewing gratefully and swallowing with gusto, never taking into account that she had never received such pleasure before from eating steak. Her tongue passed around her teeth to clean out any pieces that might be stuck when she felt a small but sharp pain in her tongue.

"Ah" She complained, tasting the coppery taste of her blood with the iron and delicious steak. She felt her teeth again, her eyes widening as she felt longed canines, the tips sharp.

_Fangs? What the hell? _

And her surprise would have to wait as always, problems were favored cruelly on her life.

The entire table had watched her. She looked at all of them but her parents and realized with horror, that the blood had spread from her lip to the darkened purple blouse she was wearing and it wasn't stopping, curving a thin path down her neck.

Jackie was the first to stand up, concern flowing on his features. "Jade! My, my you've must cut with the knife" He looked upon his napkin and went to clean her.

Her ears were blurring, pain burning at the back of her throat. Uncle had gasped, bringing his medical supplies like always in his wool jacket, while Viper checked her wounds, Tohru loaming over her calling for more medical supplies from the restaurant staff. It was only when she noticed that she had all of her parents attention, displeasured expression against her old faces, wrinkling. And suddenly, they looked older than before.

The older man threw his napkin angrily on the table and opened his mouth. Chinese flew out.

"Jade, this is a family reunion, why are you always so clumsy?" He said in a whisper, but it was enough for Jade's family and friends to hear.

Her mother stood up. "Your father is right. You are even worse and more troublesome than your time at Hong Kong. I thought that your time here will change your reckless manner, but alas, I think that we were both wrong. Just let them nurse you and remain seated for the rest of the meal".

Her eyes watered instantly, clenching them painfully, her mouth tightening enough to hear the teeth pressing against each other.

"Stop" She whimpered.

Uncle and the younger one repressed a scowl of fury and only partake on the surprise at such hurtful words.

"My niece it's hurt. Please, let us talk on private when we're done with dinner". Jackie said motioning at the pain stricken Jade.

But they were not done.

"While we appreciate your concern Jackie, this is a personal matter". And you Shen Chan pointed forcefully at Jade, while not touching her, his finger made her heart to flare up painfully in her chest, almost if uncaring that blood was flowing out of her lip, running down her blouse. "We send you off because we thought that our Uncle and Jackie could straighten your problematic attitude, but you obviously you are still that child, and not as mature as we have hoped you to be. Just clean yourself up and let us continue our meal, if, at least we can still continue to do that"/

All but Jade stared. Her eyes filled with tears, and Jade could not stop herself.

"Please daughter, do not cry. We only tell you this because we love you and care about you". Her mother reassured her, yet not making an attempt to comfort her.

She cried silently in front of everybody, sobbing against her hands and that's when she felt two hands to encircle her from behind. The hands were a gentle but strong, and in such a desperate time, she couldn't help but to cradle and press against whoever held her.

Without noticing, a single droplet of blood trickled down from her lip and fell on the floor.

The blood drop fell right on her shadow, and as if in control, the shadow absorbed it with the whisper of a purr.

Something broke inside of her, rushing with the force of a rocket. Every bad memory, every shaken fantasy, dreams, nightmares and experience was thrown inside her mind, mixing into a painful trip of depression and fury like no other. All the darkness, the voices and the cruelty sustained by the years of neglect broke her spirit.

_Why?_

The question send the turmoil that broke through whatever sanity and defenses her mind had. When she opened her eyes, it all had disappeared but the table she was in. Casually she stood up, the blood had become dry on her shirt and there was nothing to be seen but darkness. Just the light on top, coming from an unknown source kept her rooted to the spot, afraid that if walked around, she would fall into the abysm of darkness that loomed whenever she placed her gaze at. She returned to her seat, cold breath puffing visually across her face, disintegrating in a slow arc against the air.

Jade blinked with a shaky breath, her eyes gazing anxiously around the darkness, her ragged breath sending a steam of cold breath dancing across the very air she breathed, and for a moment, it was the only thing she could hear.

Something snapped at her left. Her eyes perked up, her senses flared hastily. Years of training had developed her senses, but here. She felt completely blind. Unable to hear or see anything other than her own body.

"Jade"

A whispered voice rasped her name, female in kind. She jumped visibly on her seat, looking more frantically, passing through the brink of sanity to panic in an instant.

"Who's there?" She called out, swallowing a lump of spit.

Yet no one answered

Her eyes sharpened, trying to look for a source of movement, but there was nothing. She looked up at the source of lights, never finding where it could be from. It wasn't that she feared darkness, she felt distressed at the unknown.

Her eyes widened, remembering Jackie's training.

She closed her eyes, sharpening her senses. He had taught her to fight without eyesight, just using your ears. There was nothing she could hear, or nothing she could pinpoint except for the hissing of her own breath through her teeth and the silent hum of the darkness she resided.

Jade's frayed nerves converted her unease into a ticking bomb. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, closing her eyes and steeling her resolve to calm her mind. She forced down all thoughts, taking a trip back to a rational level, she had to thank you again for the breathing techniques. When she felt at ease, she opened her eyes with a slight smile curving at her lips.

A pair of red eyes stared at her.

"Hello" Whispered the darkness.

She screamed, leaping on the table on one leg, breathing heavily, her eyes widening as saucers as she adopted an automatic combat stance.

A deep and childlike laughter ran through the infinite liquid darkness, booming over Jade's entire senses. Her fists firmly tightening against her skin.

The eyes observed her; an amused and relaxed stare gazed back at her. The eyes were not completely red, but a soft glowing one; the pupil was a vibrant golden, and smaller than usual.

Not a strange to ghosts, vampires and even demonic apparitions, Jade breathed again and exhaled, her hands held firmly across her face.

"What are you? And where are we? It's spooky like if someone tried to copycat Freddie Krueger" She whispered, too shocked to speak properly. The eyes tilted away from her rolling her eyes if that was possible and then straight at her own withering gaze, going closer, then travelling in a slow circle around her. Jade scowled harshly, her stance following the eyes in the darkness.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Jade" The voice chuckled, eyes closing themselves in a sickening and sweet expression. "The reason you are here. You woke me up. And truthfully. I wanted to speak with you in private without the interference. Just you and me, alone. And here we are-e" She sing sang her and then laughed. It was disturbing enough that her laughter sounded so much like her own, innocent and childlike.

"You never answered my question" Jade hissed, marching forward, with a threatening step.

The voice rolled her eyes, and then started to rotate around her, Jade followed the eyes whatever direction they were going to.

"Say…" The voice began. "Do you ever heard a little…tiny voice that whisper understanding and makes you feel better? Someone who understands you better than you ever thought of? And not our conscience. I guess that thing hopped on a cab years ago"

Jade eyes widened in recognition.

The voiced laughed, the outline of a mouth appeared out of thin air, and the lips opened revealing a row of sharp teeth, a wicked expression drawing itself on the air. The right eye curved in a twisted smirk, teeth following suit.

"And there we go. The first step is to recognize that you my dear Jade have a problem. Your life it's a disaster, in turmoil, in depression and you seek solitude so badly…yet, not even the people you love dearly can help you. This is where I got through, several years ago"

Jade's eyes squinted into deadly slits. "I don't know where you come from but I won't have some fool demon or being inside my head! Get out!" She screamed, her voice booming over the darkness. Her fangs look alike the same of the voice inside the darkness, cringing in a tight fit across her jaw.

The eyes and mouth curved downward in mock surprise. "Tsk, tsk. That isn't the way to be grateful. Maybe your parents are…right" She giggled.

Jade growled in fury. "OUT"

"But my dear child, you are not really understanding this, aren't you? _YOU_ cannot force your own darkness out. As Jackie would say it…ying" She smirked, showing her gleaning sharp teeth and snapping them shut in a wicked smile. "And yang. Part of the same, but not the same. I am part of you. We all have our darkness inside of us which brought me to you"

Jade breathed hard making some sense of what the entity was saying. She followed the eyes and mouth as it passed across the room. "What do you want?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You have something I want, and I can give what you want the most. Strength and freedom"

"Not interested" Jade resisted the urge to charge. Something always had to happen right? Fantastic, just fantastic. Where her life did turned from bad to worse, to extremely worse, and now weird? She wasn't going to give in to this demon, or creature or whatever it was and the tricks to drag her in to whatever evil place, or hell, even take her life.

The booming voice rang in the room, sharp laughter bouncing off the invisible walls. The eyes shook, mouth opened in a never stopping laugh. Jade's eyes widened, wishing it would stop to resound with a deep echo into her ears.

"Take your life? Mua?" She giggled again, passing a red tongue over her sharpened fangs. "Hello stupid? I am you. If you're done for, so am I…well, in a sense. You aren't a host. I am just, part of you, as you are part of me" It told her, puffing smoke glowing in empty air. Red and white lines appeared in thin air, shaping a figure across the darkness. The glowing red eyes followed the lines, flexing her new hands across her eyes, smirking as she did so. She moved each outlined finger, the lines ending as sharp nails protruded from the fingertips, a shadow of a smirk playing on her features.

The voice chuckled again, sharp outlined hair, long and spiky moved with the movements of her head, another leer growing out in her face.

"Well, it feels good to have a form. I have to give it to you...it's a good thing that you fed me your essence. I was really tired just to be in your subconscious, dreams and in your most irrational and bad times…such in the restaurant"

Jade found her voice again. "Ahhh! Why everything weird happens to me? So you were the freak show whispering violent stuff in my head? The voice that gave me comfort wh-"

"When you beat up Jimmy's 'new friends' some years ago to a bloody pulp?" Said the voice in finger quotes. "Well, yes. That was me. Nice job by the way" She shrugged, tugging an outlined strap of hair against her ear. "I've been here as long as I remember. And IT'S such a GOOD THING that I am fully awake now…but for you, the awakening just began" She giggled again.

"What do you mean?" Jade hissed marching straight at the outlined body, surprised as her hands made physical contact with the sketch lines of the being, pushing the body against the table and pinning her down with one hand, the other lifting in a threatening manner.

"I want you OUT, OUT! I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to have nothing to do with uh…my dark, crazy in the coconut self. Stay away from my mind"

The outlines began to fill with a chalk like paste giving the lines a contexture, shape and weight. The head was the first to be formed.

Jade stiffened and then growled.

It was herself.

The lines were filled. Slowly building a form, hands extended across her doppelganger face as she observed her own body with a pleased smile, the tip of her fangs across her lips. And as soon as the molt was completed, it dissipated in a smoky aura, the outlines returning in deep blood red and phosphorescent white.

The pearled fangs smirked. "How about no?"

Jade was sent flying with a scream, an invisible force punching her across the air, ramming her body back on the table with painful groan. She opened her eyes in pain, hissing as the outlined body roared with a powerful scream, sending her sharpened nails flying through the air with a flash of the bladed tips. The claws embedded around her torso and through her blouse, crossed arms pinning her down on the table, and no matter how much she growled, shook and kicked, the darkness never let go, watching her with a satisfied smile on her face.

"We are going to join, you and I, as one. While it has been reassuring to make you feel better, I want us to become one, and I want you to stop shutting me out. You will acknowledge me" The voice hissed painfully across Jade's ears, ripping a blood curling scream from her as the shadow ran the tip of her sharpened thumbs across her skin, drawing blood.

"We will be together. No more being in the shadow of Jackie, no more verbal abuse in school, no more neglect from our parents, the strength that we always wanted will be our own. No more will be persecuted and treated like a kid sidekick, no more we will feel useless and thrown down to the side like trash and no more we will be denied" The voiced boomed in the darkness, the outlines filling out and revealing the whole body of her doppelganger.

Jade screamed again. "No! No! LEAVE ME ALONE"

Her doppelganger smiled sadistically. "I still love this dress" She said observing the dark silk dress, the chest darker than the rest of the dress with sharp purple ornaments, standing proudly against her shoulders, stretching across the darkness until at the chest level was covered in the same intrigue purple with a slight cut at the upper center. Two smaller blades stood up from the purple materials at her shoulders, burning the darkness with the same dark purple, three purple blades at each side of her dress, the middle ones slightly shorter than the rest.

It was the Queen of the Shadowkhan.

Her face tipped, nose to nose. Mouth opening in a sadistic grin, showing a row of sharp teeth.

"We're going for a little ride"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author Notes: **Well! Here we are. Things are shaping nicely. This was more difficult to write, especially the scene in which the Queen and Jade spoke. I had to pay a real attention to detail while keeping them both in character, but I liked how things turned out to be at the end. Be well folks, thanks for reading!

**(1) **Mantou: It is a steamed bread bum, often deep fried and eaten either raw or with condensed milk.

From Houston

D4rK


	4. Born

**Author Notes: **And here we are! Another chapter. This is where the magic begins….prepare.

-Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures belongs to Warner Channel and John Rogers. And I gain no profit writing this.

**The March of the Black Queen**

**Chapter 4**

**Born**

Jackie shook his niece.

She had passed out over fifteen minutes ago.

They tried everything to bring her back. From fumes, water on her face, and now Jackie was shaking her.

"Jade, Jade! She isn't waking up, Uncle!"

Uncle rolled his eyes. "Uncle can see that…hmmm, can't detect if ma-"

Jackie shook his head with a frantic expression forming on his face, Jade's parents were behind him.

"If may we do something for her" He finished bringing his eyes closer and squinting them. He opened her eyelids with his fingertips. With lament, her eyes had gone to the back of her head. Her breathing rhythm at a normal pace. Viper, the former thief placed her ear on her chest and took her pulse for any abnormalities.

"In my opinion, shock got her unconscious. Maybe it would be a good idea to take here home, Jackie." The woman took Jade's hand onto her on and squeezed.

_Poor girl, she has gone through so much._

It was Viper turn to feel a case of déjà vu. Her foster parents had been the same way. Very strict Jewish parents with a strong hand about military like discipline and impeccable manners. She never looked back when she ran away. She realized that cultures might be different, but still Chinese parents for her really should get loose sometimes. Jade's parents looked as fresh as daisies, just expressing their concern with a heavy expression of anxiety.

She caressed lovingly the wrathful and adventurous child's hair that she had learned to love like her own daughter.

Viper heard Jade's parents talking into Chinese, they looked slightly concerned and judging by Jackie's and Uncle expressions, they got uneasy by the passing minute. Jackie turned around and sharply snapped something in Chinese to Uncle. She lifted an eyebrow as a shocked gasp drew from Uncle. She blew a kiss to Jackie with a wink to calm him down, if not, to make him feel a little better.

He could only blush.

Uncle cleared his throat. "We are leaving. Chop chop. Viper start the car, Jade has to rest!"

She couldn't be happier. "On my way, general!" She saluted him and was on her way. She did stopped before the Chinese couple and gave them a slight look of disapproval yet politely said her goodbyes before leaving, jiggling her keys all the way to the parking lot.

Jackie sighed deeply, taking his face into his hands.

The giant of a man took Jade on his massive hands. Gentle as he was, he had deep principles, and still found the courage to bow deeply to Jade's parents.

"Mah-non" Tohru said to them. It meant good night in Chinese. In the past, he would have torn the restaurant in fury, piece by piece to get his frustration off. But he was better than that, and Jade needed him. He stayed behind Jackie.

The archeologist and Uncle stared deeply into the Chinese couple, who looked back at them anxiously and then back at their looking unconscious daughter.

"We apologize greatly for this ordeal, Uncle. You have been very kind and grateful to have accepted our daughter. And today, there is no excuse, we are at fault here. And if it serves to make you feel better, Chinese customs run deep and they will never go away." Shen Chan said keeping his eyes stuck on the floor.

His wife bowed slightly. "We should have been there more for her and show that we do care. It is our fault."

Jackie sighed, advancing slowly at the couple. "You have nothing to apologize for. Jade is…if nothing, the most important person in the world to me. To see her like this really gets me. It might be your daughter, but she feels like my own daughter. I ask the both of you to still keep her in my legal custody, signed and perfectly clear that I take care of her, like I've been doing" He was breathing hard, nose flaring in a nervous manner as he tried to keep his respiration under control.

"You have our support. Clearly, she needs more discipline. But we understand her difficulties at such…times, when she's well, you know, puberty." Her mother waved a hand around.

Shen Chan just nodded in approval.

Uncle smiled, showing his support to his decision. In many parts of Asia, the elders held the last word, and where most respected.

Jade groaned, signaling her return to the world of the living and catching the attention of everybody.

Her eyes fluttered open, and with a smile Jackie, Tohru and Uncle couldn't help but to come closer, smiling gratefully, the giant of a man tilting his head to look at her.

Then everything went terribly wrong.

Tohru shuddered, his eyes widening in terrifying recognition. The willies shook his very core, hellish cold running through his back, shivering his very soul.

"Sensei! The Oni!"

The eyes opened, and then clenched shut. Jade groaned harshly, grabbing at her head and trashing violently. Jade's eyes shut themselves tightly, her jaw tightening across her face. Her eyes opened again, the golden brown pupil shrinking in a flash. With horror, Jackie observed as the bulging veins vibrated blood red, exploding through the nerves, quickly expanding.

The people in the restaurant screamed, running away in fear as Jade levitated in the air, her hair floating up with a ghostly wind, and snapped free from Tohru's embrace and to the shock of Jackie and Uncle, speechless and horrified as they were; there was a building hum, air whirling through the restaurant as plates, people and chairs went flying, crashing in all directions, the shout of hellish anguish sending a chill through their backs.

Jade screamed and twisted her limbs violently, her hands grabbing at her head, the scream turned harsher, a booming voice ramming the very essence of fear and of something inhuman.

* * *

At the other side of the restaurant, Viper calmly turned the car on, while humming a tune for herself.

The restaurant windows exploded, sending glass, plates and even a person showering across the street.

Viper screamed in surprise, rolling to the seat in cover. Plates, knives, forks, shoes and even a person slammed against the windshield. With a startled scream, Viper took a peak only to cower back again, an entire pastry cart smashing against the windshield sending a shower of glass and desserts inside the vehicle.

Viper sighed, breathing hard and checking for any cuts, yet stained with whipped cream and assorted desserts. When she didn't saw any wounds, she leaped out of the destroyed windshield, doing her best to keep the whipped cream out of her clothes and hair. She gasped, going on her knees to check on the person that was sent flying.

In a bold manner, she checked the pulse of a burly man. Her eyes widened, hands falling down to the sides. The man was dead, his neck twisted in an unnatural manner.

A roar of pure malevolence and fury made her recoil. She placed a sad gaze upon the deceased and sighed dejectedly, she stood up charging back inside without hesitation, taking her high heels and throwing them aside as she did so. What she saw inside, send her in disbelief and shock, promptly grabbing on Jackie's arms to keep her from drifting away from the powerful air current.

With a massive slam of energy, a shockwave send everyone to the floor, the wood support and countless objects crashing in a crescendo of destruction.

Smoke pillared the air. The last remaining figures in the room coughed loudly. Jackie was the first to survey the scene and ignoring the destruction around him, he focused directly in what he was seeing.

An inhuman shriek ripped from Jade's own throat sending the occupants of the room to cover their ears. Grabbing at her head, then closing her eyes softly, exhaling softly, her body ceased to jerk, limbs falling lazily as the girl's body whirled. As she did, puffy white breath poured out in a spiral manner like ink across water, her body lowering down to the ground.

Her face fell forward, hair obscuring her face and just stopping short off the ground through levitation. The eyes snapped open, revealing soft red glowing orbs; the pupils shrank back to the size of pinpricks, flashing with a pulsating golden. Her skin flashed, her natural tan slowly being drained out of her body like fluid until pale skin remained.

The resurrected dark entity looked at her hands in a curious manner, getting great pleasure in clicking her sharp black nails like spears together.

"Blue was really never my color." She said, her lip lifting to display a scary row of sharp teeth as she observed her paler skin.

"Jade!" Jackie called after her, disbelief and concern slipping on his dusty face.

The girl lifted her head, her left bang snapping right with her head, whirling to face them.

The archeologist took a step forward. "Jade?"

The Queen tilted her head, curiosity flowing in her glowing eyes.

"Ayyyyaaaaai! Jade it's under the control of dark forces again!" Uncle screamed with disdain. "Uncle left his blowfish and salamander in the store! See Jackie, I told you to always come prepared!"

The older couple was too shocked to know how to react.

Jade ignored the commotion and sneered, showing her sharp teeth and canines.

Her mother and father took a step back and promptly passed out. With a pleased smirk the Queen observed the rest of them, before remembering a very important detail. She checked at her ankle, smiling as she did so, pleased at the lack of presence of the tattoo.

Unprepared at such development, the Queen smirked.

Uncle observed, terror on his face. "Without a tattoo, there's nothing to link Jade with source of bad magic to disappear like last time. Last reeeee-search useless now!" Uncle screamed, but Jackie seemed to be in a catatonic state.

"Jade." Jackie took a step forward, opening his hands as he did so. "We can turn you back to normal, come back to the store."

A gust of wind sent everyone screaming, Jackie, Uncle and Viper grabbing Tohru for dear life.

"NEVER!" Her eyes shown acidly, with a growl she extended her hands and then opened them in a wide circle. The room went cold, shadows extinguishing all but the light shining atop their own table. Long shadows began to crawl. The shadows shifted, liquefying on thin air, hands flow out the shadows, turning into black masses and shifting into the Shadowkhan ninjas that the whole Chan household feared.

The shadows never stopped coming, until a full circle of twenty five ninjas surrounded them, their hands held low in a lazy manner, clutching many different kind of sharp weapons, assembled in a perfect circle, their demonic red eyes glittering in the room. Their Queen floated slowly forward, her eyes fully glowing. Snapping her fingers, the ninjas extended their weapons with a combat pose.

Viper gasped at the realization. Never in a million years could she foresee this. Taking a stance, she turned to Jackie.

"What now?"

The giant of a man encircled his family for defense, concern flowing deeply. "My lotus flower." He whispered sadly, shocked at her transformation.

The Queen growled deeply, sharp canines shining. "I will never be in your shadow again. I refuse to be the kid sidekick. Now I'm Queen Jade again!" She laughed loudly. Her voice wasn't as dark as before, but carried an echo that disappeared in whispers.

"But how? When did everything go horribly wrong?" Jackie said, voicing his concerns.

Jade just opted to giggle in a sickeningly sweet fashion, and then scowled, hissing. "Horribly wrong? Or horribly right? You really never got it Jackie. I was depressed, sad, and lonely. You just opted to punish me and restrain me! You kept pushing me back! You never realized it but you're one of the factors why this..." She pointed at herself and then her hands turning in a wide circle. "Happened." She smiled, letting that sink in for a moment before continuing. "I was born because of all of you. You made me who I am. And for that, I thank you." She scowled with a sneer.

Jackie opened his mouth and then sighed, placing his face against his hands, realizing that she was right on everything.

"Her frustrations," She advanced slightly. "Her fury," Another step, curving her feet slightly. "Your lack of understanding," She stopped a couple of feet from Jackie. "My gain," She giggled, turning around with a playful dance of her feet.

"Uncle, can you make another potion?" The archeologist whispered.

Uncle sighed sadly. "The potion…" He began suddenly.

Jackie and Tohru eyed him widely; Viper just merely lifted an eyebrow.

"The potion that Uncle used was just to imprison the darkness that took over Jade's chi, straight from the source of the Kingdom of the Shadows, but never to remove it completely…as it is impossible to remove it entirely, but something must have remained dormant" Uncle closed his eyes.

"So…the change was…" Jackie's eyes widened.

Jade turned around sharply "Irreversible to my chi. Uncle just used a wall of sorts to cover it up. A fortress if you will, covering my darkness to protect my integrity and keep my chi pure; but it was still there. I could feel it all the time. Whispering, talking, travelling around my thoughts" The queen smirked, eyes shining madly.

"My dark half just laid comfortable in my subconscious and alas…we both joined into harmony. She made me feel better than any of you could! She gave advice and understanding when nobody was there. Even with all the help I got. It was never enough." She gazed at Tohru and Viper, staring softly, if even, lovingly.

"It just took something to drive me over the edge…and a piece of my own essence to wake my dark self, a drop of blood and now I am back, returned to what was forcefully and cruelly stripped away from me! But enough chatting" She snapped her fingers. Six ninjas circled her completely, their hands surrounded her. She sighed deeply; smoke like watered ink flowed out of her mouth.

"Ta-Ta" She laughed softly fluttering her eyes closed, her laughter echoing in the destroyed room with her body slowly melting into the shadows with the rest of her ninjas and leaving the incomplete J-team alone, surrounded by destruction and misery.

Jackie fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

"Bad day"

* * *

Blue and red police lights dimmed the area in a circular motion, over twelve policemen acquiring the area. Right behind the parking lot of the restaurant, a black security truck was stationed there.

Hours had passed since Jade's transformation, the sun dipping almost out of the horizon.

"Now let me get this straight" Captain Black frowned. "Jade turned all dark and spooky again. Her transformation totaled the place and…in the heat of the moment, an innocent bystander died"

Jackie sighed, looking dejectedly at the steel ceiling of the vehicle.

"This is bad." The archeologist muttered. Sitting all beside him, Uncle, Viper and Tohru looked grimly at Captain Black.

The older Chinese couple had been too terrified to even say anything; they had practically run in panic, muttering something about demons. The Chans had let them go. It was for the best to let them go. As Uncle would say, Jackie sensed confrontation in the air.

The leader of Section 13 sighed deeply.

"We might have used our contacts in the police to give us curtains while we look over at the scene, Jackie, but I already have the police chief breathing down my neck. They want to catch whoever did this, and I don't mean the redecoration of the restaurant. But how can people explain what they saw here today?" Black stated, folding his hands behind his back.

"If we can learn something from the past, Jade will resort to any way to gain power. Without a tattoo, Uncle cannot pinpoint and remove the dark forces from Jade's like he did so with a single potion. It seems that her dark chi and light chi combined into unity. Uncle must do research, we must find a way to separate the darkness from her. Who knows what new catastrophes might happen with a dark Jade on the loose!" The older Chan said grimly, remembering the final battle against Tarakudo and how the world was in the brink of destruction.

Viper who had maintained silent the whole time, she took her time to sigh and rub her hands upon her face. "I hate to say it, but I don't know what to do in this case. No matter what, I will stay with you guys and secure our little girl back to us."

Jackie and Tohru smiled, Uncle remained rooted on the spot.

"Get us to Section Thirteen, Uncle has to find some books before going back to the store to begin his research." The older Chan said spreading out his hands.

"On it" Captain Black flipped his cellphone. "This is Black, going back to the chicken coop"

The powerful diesel engine roared to life, the truck recoiled from the power and then went forward, turning into the street.

* * *

A set of two red eyes appeared among the darkness, in the putrid surroundings of a desolated warehouse. Dusty as it was, there was still an aerie to the much debris that surrounded the broken and destructive insides. The ceiling cracked, water dripping from the many holes of the steel sheet and wood.

The eyes continued their way, ignoring the rusted parts, rocks and pieces of furniture spread about the dusted floor and around a massive hole on the floor. The sea sang, pulling waves back and forth let the eyes to continue their trail, already accustomed to such sound. But not another that made the eyes to widen. The rat escaped with a shriek, coming back where it came.

A shadow topped down by the moonlight among a solid steel heavy duty cabinet started to shift like liquid. A perfectly trimmed hand, female in kind, slowly began to slip from the pool of darkness. The fingers were slender, black nails manicured into spears. The hand slowly squeezed into a fist, then took a hold of a steel wire-rope coming from the ceiling; it pulled revealing an arm attached to the hand, then a pair of black hair bangs, dancing on the salty air.

There was a groan and a harsh growl as two hands departed into the darkness and took a hold of an unseen ring before pulling forth. A head snapped from the shadows, two glowing eyes connected to it, hair bangs followed next, along with a set of onyx black spiked hair.

Jade looked around the empty space, growling in anger. She took impulse and allowed her body to pool like ink on the steel cabinet before going solid; the whole dark shape detached and fell from the metal shifting into a physical form and landing on black sneakers with a soft thud.

The dark girl sighed, caressing her head with one clawed hand. "How ironic," She said to herself, grinning with a fanged sneer.

It was the very same warehouse where the Dark Hand took her when she had swallowed the rooster talisman and Tohru was more than happy to cut her in half to remove the talisman from her insides. She stifled a sob, taking a hold of her head from the rush of memories.

The transformation had taken its toll on her. While in the past it had been easy, the dark chi pouring from the tattoo, directly from the Kingdom of the Shadows fed her with the strength that she needed to complete it. Now, it was a process coming from the magic that flowed deep inside of her, wasting precious energy but transforming none the less. Now that she could think as one, and not influenced by whatever energies came from that desolated kingdom, she knew one thing only.

She wanted to stay like she was and wanted more power to cement her future.

The Queen groaned. She looked at the shadows in the warehouse and stiffened, waving a hand.

Red eyes drew into the shadows, coming forward and forming into the Shadowkhan. Twelve ninjas stood proudly, going on their knees, bowing deeply to her.

Unbecoming with such notions, she sighed. "I need nourishment. Bring me…well done steaks, pizza and the largest bottle of tea you can find. And be discreet about it; use your stealth or whatever."

The ninjas nodded and vanished into the shadows without even as a word of acknowledgement of her state.

Jade looked at her hands, clicking the thin but sharp tips of her nails. She let her fingers go through the black hair like silk and satin and letting a distressed sigh, she poured herself into the darkness, reappearing in the only office. She sat on the desk, fingers twirling on the dry and darkened blood on her purple blouse.

The voice.

She couldn't hear it anymore. If felt strange to be like she was right now. The Queen of the Shadowkhan did her a favor to join with her, even in a forceful manner, it made her realize the terror, disappointment and depression had got her weak to the point she cried at the terrible words of her parents. How dare they!

She hissed and growled, smashing a fist on the desk that had seen better years. A snapping sound reached her ears. Her eyes widened as she felt the wood splinters on her fingers. She lifted an unblemished pale hand to her face. It wasn't bleeding.

She had felt but a slight tingle on the back of her hands. She was a little stronger, yes. But she still didn't recognize her weaknesses or her strengths. The body of a Shadowkhan was still a mystery to her, after all, her first transformation lasted an entire day. Shadows shifting among her brought her out of the mental reverie.

The twelve ninjas bowered, hot and steaming meals on their hands. The hot plates never grazed their blue skin noted Jade with a raised eyebrow. Squinting her eyes at the new company, she lifted a clawed forefinger.

"Leave it on the desk and leave" One by one, the ninjas left the assortment of meals and drinks before disappearing on the shadows. Jade jumped from the desk, sitting on the chair that groaned softly.

For years, she had known of her strong appetite, even today. She could still remember how she gorged on the soup and various Chinese meals that her family had bought her the very same day she arrived on that plane from Hong Kong, as a celebration for the victory against the Dark Hand in the race to claim the first talisman.

But now…

She snapped her sharp jaws at the steak with an unnatural growl, not bothering to use the utensils that the ninjas had brought her. Long ago, she would have screeched in disgust, but now the only thing that was on her mind was to feed. She ate everything. Since she never had said a particular number, the Shadowkhan brought her thirteen steaks, 9 kinds of pizzas, three kinds of soup, a bowl of chili and a 2 quart green tea from a super market.

She snapped the bone of the T-bone steak she held on her hand in half, meat juices slipping everywhere. Cheese flew, boxes of pizza discarded without much of a thought.

A deep burp resonated deep within her, sending the young Queen to blush a deep shade of blue. She sighed and went to the bathroom behind the office. The rusted faucet still worked surprisingly.

She washed her hands ignoring the reek of food that came from the office. She easily slipped into the shadows and reappeared on the center of the warehouse. Anxiousness filled a void in her hind, quickly dissipating whatever feelings of happiness about her new found freedom.

They would found her. Her eyes closed, a deep sigh escaping from her mouth.

And they would turn her back. No matter what she did, no matter where she went. She knew that Uncle, could find anyone, and Jackie and Tohru, along with Viper, would fight tooth and nail to turn her back into her, back to her pathetic human existence.

Yet she remembered small glimpses of what she had done as the Queen of the Shadowkhan. She had been relentless, childish and stupid. But now, she felt more like herself, without outside interference of a dark entity, but how right it felt to think like she did right now. Cold, almost detached and maybe a little evil. While she did not feel as powerful, she could think clearly. And she felt it.

She felt dangerous, lethal like a monarch in charge of forces that a mere human mind would not be able to comprehend, and she loved that feeling.

Cracking her fingers, her eyes snapped open, glowing like two raging infernos.

She would fight, and she would win.

No matter what she did or said. They would try to capture her and turn her back. A dim plan formed in her head, taking shape as she raised a dozen of ninjas from the darkness.

Uncle always came prepared thanks to one of his most used feats and phrases, applied to his many years of magic experience.

"Uncle must do research." She repeated with a dark chuckle. Without any other word, she slipped into the darkness. The ninjas looked at each other, confusion exchanged before a pale black clawed finger extended from the darkness, a deep groan of annoyance coming from the shadows before becoming at them. The ninjas melted into the shadows, leaving the destroyed warehouse behind.

* * *

She hadn't felt this way before, Jade mused. Traveling in the shadows had opened a dim portal to another world that children cowered away from, and where men never let their gaze to linger. It felt different from her first transformation. Her senses were more open. It felt like travelling on an ink river without feeling the liquid. It was a session of soothing cold, puffing at her spine.

But as Uncle would have said, every trail has an end.

She slipped through the solid wall of the store, mere millimeters before the wall ended, her eyes went completely through the wall and observed her surroundings. The studio was empty and Uncle spent more time there than his own room. The lack of noise made her travel among the shadows, slipping like a serpent through them.

She detached from the darkness, landing with a soft thump. She marveled at the complete collection of books that her Uncle had spent practically most of his life collecting and using for his own research and spells. She surveyed the smaller bookshelf's that held several volumes of his own work, perfectly organized per number.

She noticed more annotations in English, Japanese, and Chinese on the rice paper that Uncle and Tohru used. Strangely at first, she squinted her eyes at Tohru's hand writing. Her eyes widened at the revelation that she could read it. She got closer to observe his messy black writing but clearly it stated the ingredients for a potion that made the user to be very elastic.

Taking a hold of one of the black pens she placed the tip on the paper. At first the mere idea of her hunch made her laugh at how ridiculous she was acting. And to confirm her doubts she scribbled the word 'weird' on the paper. She held the paper close to her eyes and with shock; she observed the characters that she had…drawn?

奇妙な

_Well… _She thought. _That takes care of the stickler of learning Japanese. I always wanted Tohru to show me._

She let go of the paper, not caring where it landed. Musing on her discovery, she wondered what other surprises her new blood would bring her. Shaking her head to ease her thoughts, Jade concentrated on the task at hand.

She couldn't stay here for obvious reasons. Jade ran her hands on the wood of the library and looked around to the place that had felt more like home in these years than the one at her parents apartment.

"I am going to miss this place." She said, exhaling sadly before her eyes glowed completely. The Queen snapped a finger and her own shadow twisted and distorted into six shapes before twisting into ninjas.

They bowed deeply. She nodded and tilted her head. "Bring me twenty gas cans, filled to the top, and make it snappy." The Queen said with difficulty, her head not dwelling on the threat.

She sighed and closed her eyes as they disappeared to carry on her task.

Years of good memories have shaped her to be a better person. In Hong Kong, she was always the trouble maker, she didn't listen to authority very much and she had been impulsive. But only because she never had the attention she craved by her own parents or even friends. She didn't have any. So she took her frustrations with the mischief she caused.

When her parents sent her to Jackie, she had expected the same thing to happen. A harsh environment shaped by extremist rules and manners, screaming voices telling her to calm down. But she discovered a new world instead. A world full of magical wonders and adventures. A world where she could have a family that actually did showed that it cared for her and loved her, and it had expanded with new friends and additions

But now she had to burn those bridges, literally. With her new found confidence and new body, she would surpass anyone who ever doubted her, including Jackie. When he wasn't busy going around the world without her, he was voicing his disappointment so openly that it only made her brush it off with the disdain and the humiliation she felt.

She couldn't stay here, and Jade, smart as she was, would not commit the mistakes that many had in the past. She had helped with their defeats after all and in occasions, made it happen when nobody else could.

The place had to come down. If only to stop them for a time while she found a way to have more power.

Uncle's research gave him a lot of knowledge and a clear advantage in the magical field. She knew that this loss would be a massive blow, and while he still kept some books in Section 13, they were merely study guides, not the answer to the many findings and investigations that he and Tohru frequently did across the years.

If only she didn't have to destroy the whole store.

"Oh well. Nobody said that my ascension to the throne would be easy" She murmured, enjoying the last moments of her cherished memories. Going upstairs, she went to her room.

It was still in the same state of disarray of the morning. She needed to hurry. Jade changed of clothes quickly; discarding the blood stained blouse and snapping on a clean white shirt and her signature orange hoody but left her gray pants on and sneakers.

With a low growl, more ninjas materialized from the shadows, bowing automatically and kneeling on the floor. Queen Jade clasped her hands around her back with a gaze hard as steel straight at them.

"Take my clothes, my bed and my belongings. I want everything out of here back to the warehouse but the posters. Leave NONE of my things here…or someone will pay." She hissed.

With the threat clear, the twelve ninjas scrambled, taking the room apart, disappearing and reappearing taking her clothes and her belongings, the TV was the last thing she saw through the shadows. She went out of the room to leave them to the task, observing the brown ceiling and how she used to sneak past Jackie jumping on the railing and sliding behind the stairs.

And all of it would burn.

It sent a wave of sadness through her, but it needed to be done. She clenched her fists and exhaled smoky ink out of her mouth, floating and attaching to the walls like glue. It was like she was on automatic, knowing what sort of certain abilities she had while still keeping her in the dark about many of the things she didn't do in her first transformation. Now that she was reborn, she wanted to explore them.

And something told her that she will learn the way of the shadows, the mysteries and deadliness of the darker side of magic with light in between, if there was any to learn.

The ninjas appeared from the dark spots she placed on the walls with the gas cans, bowing deeply as they came out completely and extending the aforementioned cans to her.

"Spread the fuel on everything" She ordered. The ninjas carried on her command.

One of the ninjas dipped the stairs, the counter and the many antiques, while he carried on his task, two more threw gas on the studio and the books that held knowledge against her. It took more than five cans just with the library.

Jade silently observed, walking slowly with her hands clasped behind her back. She saw the gas hastily and professionally spread around. Jade extended a hand with a silent command; one of the ninjas gave her a can.

Thanking whoever let her have a little bit more strength, she personally poured the gas on her own room, on the walls and posters. The smell was a stench of chemicals and oil, she wrinkled her nose. The Queen silently slipped through a crack on the floor, reappearing downstairs through the wooden floor.

The studio, the store, the rooms upstairs, the bathroom and the kitchen. She eyed intently one of the ninjas left two gas cans inside the oven and snapped the propane gas tube from its socket, sending a hiss of fouling smelling gas. That particular ninja drew a two fingers ring and another on his thumb. He turned around and bowed, asking for her permission.

The remaining cans were left on the center of the store, in front of the counter.

It was time.

Jade's eyes glowed softly again, her contracted pupils blazing a golden brown.

"Do it." She commanded.

The ninja went to one knee, his hand near a trail of gas on the counter. His fingers were surrounded by two steel rings fused with rock. The sparks flew from the contact.

The fuel was lit on fire.

Jade calmly observed as the inferno started. Rapidly the flames followed the trail of gas, lighting the store in dancing flames, cracking as it consumed everything on its path. It would be beautiful if only it wouldn't have been in the place that changed her life forever.

The many chemicals, ingredients and potions in the studio boiled over and exploded sending a shower of splinters and paper flying through the air. The books that held so much knowledge on their pages were rapidly consumed. Ancient and new alike, the flames ate through them without much of a breath.

The Queen took her cue, slipping into the floor, before she disappeared completely but her head; she took one last gaze at the store, fire dancing on her face and eyes.

The destruction rapidly spread upstairs and before she knew it, the massive gas explosion from the kitchen sent her inside the shadows for cover, her ninjas disappearing away with her.

* * *

Captain Black checked his watch, taking a hold of a handle attached to his seat to steady himself as the powerful armored security and surveillance truck turned sharp on the corner of the street.

The others fared a worse destiny.

The Chan household was distressed; sadness and anguish ran among their minds, but no matter how much they shook their heads. This wasn't a dream; it was the pure unaltered reality. Jackie passed the time cuddling softly against Viper who returned the gesture; the need of comfort was too strong in such a moment.

Uncle just waited with his eyes closed and Tohru played video games in his hand held console.

The sirens broke through the hum of the engine and the calmness of the moment behind them. Jackie set his attention on the incoming truck before his eyes widened. The red firetruck sirens swirled rapidly without diminishing speed.

Jackie and the rest screamed as their ride took a sharp left with a screech of tires, going back on the road as soon as the fireman truck went pass them.

"Son of a bitch!" The archeologist heard the driver curse, quickly placing the truck under control.

Uncle looked at the truck with annoyance and disbelief, shaking his fist angrily. "The drivers of today! That scoundrel!" The older Chan shook his fist angrily before recoiling as the fire truck veered to the right in the same street where the store was.

Now, Uncle was superstitious person for a good reason. He just followed the signs. While there were many buildings in the same street he was, years of constant accidents, both magical and criminal had sent him over the edge with the protection of his own store. And the repairs were expensive! He didn't sell as good as before, but did his best to influence his family and friends to help around. Besides, he was old already.

"Uncle" Jackie trailed, having the same hunch as his elder.

"Step it on this turtle!" Uncle screamed.

"Do it" Black commanded.

The powerful diesel engine roared in power, crossing the street in an instant. The driver skillfully avoided a small dip on the road.

"Hold on!" The agent screamed while the occupants of the truck did everything possible to hold into something solid.

Uncle slammed his teeth and his eyes shut as the truck took a small left and sharply turned right, getting right on track.

The archeologist let out a gasp of surprise at the deep trails of plume smoke dipping into the horizon and disappearing in a massive black arc as they got closer. The fire truck stopped right nearby the raging inferno and so did the security truck.

The heavy armored plated doors snapped open with Uncle jumping and screaming in horror.

"My store! My store, Aiiiyaaaaa!" The older Chan screamed. In a terrifying display of desperation and fear, Uncle would have ran to the building on fire if not for the big hands that stopped him in his tracks, big arms holding him down as he screamed and kicked.

Flames danced and ate the wood without a problem. The pagoda ceiling was lit on fire; windows exploding through the fire pressure, and the door was long gone. The sign that said Antiques was burning and no matter how much Uncle screamed, the gentle hands of the giant never let him go.

"My home…" Uncle cried.

Jackie and Viper eyes together with Captain Black eyes observed the flames with surprise and horror stitched on their faces.

"It was my first home when I came to this country, fifty two years back. It always stood firm against all forces of evil, vandalism and the terrible fashion of the seventy's…oh…my beautiful home..." Uncle sniffed not having the heart to look at the fire shifting his eyes to the side, bearing only the crack of the flames.

"And all my books, my research…including all the books that my dear Chi Master Fung gave me before he died…it is gone. The house where I raised Jackie since he arrived…it is gone. GONE!" Uncle cried freely. Tohru took his cue to lightly rock him as he nuzzled his hair in a soothing manner, his eyes never leaving the man he had learned to love like family, an irreplaceable friend and mentor.

Not able to take it anymore, Jackie and Viper held him down.

Captain Black squinted his eyes at the flames in the roof, thinking he saw something. In the moment though, he didn't care right now. He calmly observed the rude and unprofessional firemen setting their equipment hastily to appease the flames forever, wondering why one of them looked familiar.

"LET ET OUT" One of the firemen said in an Irish accent that right now nobody had their attention to. The water flew through the air straight at the flames, hissing violently against the fire.

"This won't stay like it is." Captain Black crossed his arms together observing the flames battling with the special water. "I will see what I can do to provide you for another home…maybe reconstruct. But this won't stay like it is Jackie. I will get to the bottom of this. If it was an accident, you have done everything to save the world multiple times and reimburse you with an equipped house and other supplies won't be a problem. And if it was a criminal…well, nobody can hide from Section Thirteen, no matter where they go, we will find them."

Jackie smiled at his friend as he silently hugged his catatonic uncle. "Thank you, Augustus, you have always been a good friend of mine"

"Don't mention it Jackie. You've done everything and more" Captain Black straightened his coat.

The archeologist sighed deeply. "What else could go wrong today?" Jackie asked himself.

If Jackie Chan knew that the destiny had a sick sense of humor, he wouldn't have said those very same words because at the very moment that one of the windows exploded sending hot glass and debris raining down at the street.

Whatever trance Uncle was awakened by such sound, or it could be also when Tohru shoved him to the ground to cover him and his dear friends with his massive body. The firemen scrambled the water to the second floor, the fire battling tooth and nails against the water.

"Everyone alright?" Viper asked with a deep sigh, straightening her hair.

"Yes, just a little sore…Tohru if you mind?" Captain Black signaled to his foot, Tohru's massive sandaled feet pressing painfully against the Section 13 captain shoe.

"Oh sorry" The gentle giant removed his sandal though helping Jackie to his feet at the same time.

A single gesture of movement caught Tohru's attention. Uncle lifted his arm slowly, pointing at the burning ceiling.

"Look" Said the older Chan, almost a whisper among the crackling of the flames, screams of the firemen and the gush of water and sirens.

Jackie and company followed his gaze.

Between the snapping flames, ashes and torn ambers, two resplendent red shapes stood still, never moving, never disappearing. The shapes rapidly disappeared and appeared akin to a blink and then shifted straight at the surprised group. The shapes blinked again like ambers snapping in a fire pit, even though the raging inferno.

Jackie couldn't think and he could be more surprised. His ability to breath was stolen, his hands shook and his mind blurred with the crescendo of his heart jumping in his chest.

Hair bangs and a recognizable spiky hair flew first through the smoke, followed by two snapping red eyes.

It was Jade that stepped through the thick black curtain just behind the fire.

The family gasped, eyes widening and mouths opening slowly.

The horror that everyone felt cut through the moment, ice lodged in their stomachs. Eyes couldn't comprehend what they were seeing, no matter how much they blinked. The image burned into their retinas as the fire that consumed the store. The image of a cherished and loved girl reborn into something monstrous and dark.

She blinked without emotion; ten red shapes appeared through the smoke, ten ninjas detached from it.

Jackie took a step back.

Uncle almost fainted.

Tohru watched in disbelief.

Captain Black narrowed his eyes into slits.

Viper clenched her eyes silently, not having even the mere desire to open them.

The archeologist fumbled with his mind for a coherent thing to think or say but there wasn't any. He stayed right there rooted to the spot, his veins liquefying into pure cold horror, Jade blinked again, baring her fangs.

Her eyes were hard as steel and for a moment; Jackie felt like he was facing Shendu or the many demons they have battled across the years. The reminder that it was his own niece who stared at them, twisted into something dark and evil concluding that she had set the store on fire and possessed again by darkness send turmoil through his whole body.

And as soon as she appeared, her body vanished behind the smoke with the Shadowkhan, their eyes disappeared between the black smolder. The last reminiscence of her presence was her red eyes on the fiery veil before those were gone as well.

For the second time in the day, Jackie felt to his knees and cried.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I always felt that without the store and the research it brought, they would be basically rooted for quite a while in the many situations they faced. Jade knew that in order to have the upper edge, she just had to destroy the entire place, even though it hurt her to do it. All of it was necessity and I think that it is working so far. Thank you guys for your continuous support!

From Houston

D4rK

-betaed by Dark-Automaton


	5. Hiring Day

**Author Notes:** I bring a fresh update off the press. Enjoy! And don't forget to review

-Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures belongs to Warner Channel and John Rogers. And I gain no profit writing this.

**The March of the Black Queen**

**Chapter 5**

Hiring Day

The fire roared and growled, shifting from one floor to the other, filling the smoky air with heat. It almost seemed to be alive.

The building toppled down under the inferno's strain. The roof exploded in a shower of splinters as two more gas cans ignited in Jade's room, followed up by a trail of dim black smoke.

The firemen couldn't do more than to protect themselves from the heat, applying an umbrella of water with their hoses and using their special foam to calm down the raging inferno. Despite the fact that the temperature have raised over two thousand Fahrenheit degrees…everyone stayed to watch a safe distance away.

There was no more remedy than the firemen to cool some parts of the house strategically so the fire would burn on and collapse on the center. And it did, ten minutes later; the flames tore a big hole in the second floor. The pagoda curved roof collapsed into the ceiling, slamming into the second floor, pumping debris to destruction of the whole building, flames exploding upwards as the building toppled into itself.

The firemen screamed at the crowd to get back as the flames were extinguished completely by the shower of debris, dust and black plume of smoke covering the air.

Uncle watched with hollow eyes, not even blinking as the burning ashes mixed with ambers, dancing on the hot air. It was minutes later when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder that he could blink. The old Chan sighed; chin snapping forward as someone approached him and his family.

It was one of the firemen that had appeared to take care of the flames. He tipped his protective illuminated face cover.

"Sorry about your house, old man." The man spoke with a slight Irish accent.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Hey…I know that voice."

The firemen slowly removed his helmet, rubbing his smoky orange locks.

Tohru took a threatening step forward with a growl.

"Easy big guy." The fireman smirked.

"Finn? Are you a fireman?" Jackie lifted an eyebrow.

Viper chuckled dryly, "I see that your observation skills are getting better, love." She slid her hands around his torso.

Finn laughed, balancing the heavy helmet from one hand to another. "You still have the sense of humor of a rock Chan."

The old Chan growled in fury, pushing his sleeves off his arms. "Don't be so disrespectful! No times for jokes now! Aiiiiayaaa." He shoved a hand on the Irish man's shoulder sending the former enforcer back a few steps.

"Hey man! Cool it. I'm reformed. Even since the fiasco with the big lizards that tried to destroy the world, I'm clean as a whistle. Captain Black recommended me for this job, and hey. I always wanted to be a fireman." He waved his helmet back at Captain Black who was busy in the cellphone right now, just answering with a nod from his head.

"Plus the pay is good" He added clearing his throat, signaling to the destroyed house. "Anyway. I'm sorry about the house. It was a cozy place, and hey, we never tried to destroy it in the past."

Tohru sent him a dead glare. "Of course not. Or I would've pulverized you into dust"

The Irish-American laughed nervously.

"So…where are the others?" Jackie inquired, trying to change the subject to get some of the shock out of his system.

Finn tilted his head back, flickering a thumb on his dirty chin. "Well, Ratso is working as a bouncer in a bar in the busiest part of San Francisco, so he gets good green over there. And the good Chow is working in tourism, flying a helicopter around the city, cool job huh?"

Viper nodded. "Seems more decent than picking random crime odd jobs for a few scraps of cash…isn't it?"

The Irish-American nodded. "Aye, it's true." He croaked a response, following the trail of the smoke dissolving in the hot air of San Francisco. "Hey, where's the pipsqueak?"

"She's uh…" Jackie stammered, "On vacation."

"We're done here! Police will wrap this up!" Another fireman screamed at Finn interrupting his reply. He heaved a sigh, waving his hand in circles as a response.

Finn returned the helmet to his respective position. "I am a goner…sure that Black will get ya something good, you deserve it after cleaning up the world." He winked, lowering his gaze as he met Uncle and then Tohru's, lifting a hand shaped like a pistol and mock firing.

"See ya around, dudes…and miss." He tipped his head at Viper. And just like that, he was back in the truck, pulling out.

Uncle didn't say anything, promptly having a hand behind his back and the other on Tohru's back while the giant of a man had one of his massive hands on his shoulder. For the first time, Jackie realized that while it might not appear so, Uncle was older than he gave himself credit for.

He chose the right moment to hug him, and truthfully, moments like this, the man who had raised him since he was a little boy suddenly held more importance than in a long time.

Tohru and Viper joined in the hug as well.

The old Chan regrettably groaned to show his appreciation, then straightened and held on firmly. But not even the embrace of his loved ones could extinguish the fury and frustrations burning inside the old Chan's head. His eyes held steel resolute in them, and the look never wavered from his gaze as Captain Black approached the family.

"Good news. The guys on top approved my request. You're getting your house back, to the last nail…and as an extra. I can help you with most of the ingredients and provide you several passages to some of our rarest book collectors. It is not much, but it's all I can do for you guys"

Uncle bowed deeply. "Thank you"

Captain Black blinked in disbelief. It was the first time that Uncle had provided him with thanks. Left without a way to form a coherent response, he looked at Jackie for assistance.

"Thank you, Augustus." The archeologist provided as he started to laugh, Tohru and Viper joined him.

The pseudo secret agency captain could only scratch his head.

"Uh…you're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep between the shadows, darkness stirred in such ways that not even a stray inch of light went into it. Phosphorescent figures moved through the dark. Traveling like fast piranhas in a water tank, leaving barely a clue of their presence. There seemed to be red oozing across the darkness, similar to ink across water and deep within that world, stood a prison made of pale green glass.

The glass reflected everything, leaving not an ounce of darkness inside, but magical green light poured inside, reflecting a figure floating in the center.

Two pair of yellow glowing eyes opened, its white fuzzy eyebrows furrowed as if looking for something.

Tarakudo, Lord of the Shadows and King of all Shadow Khan resided in his prison, after being defeated in his conquest against the Earth. Each general had its own prison, but to him, the old man had punished with a destiny worse than he could have ever foreseen.

He maintained his whole body, a blood red gi and black pants stood against his firm form. His sandaled feet moved into position, sitting on a simple wood stool. He looked at his red hands as his fore and middle finger transformed magically into a brush. The demonic ninja dipped his fingers in dark ink lifting the mix to his face. His steel gaze went unto his fingers, watching how it dripped.

Irony could chuckle at the situation, but it was Tarakudo who did instead.

He painted across the canvas as he always did. He still enjoyed good Japanese calligraphy as it taught him humility and skill. Tarakudo was as good with a blade as he was with a pen or a brush.

It wasn't often that his eternal prison had such commodities but the old man had provided him with certain things to make…accommodations for his perpetual punishment as a prize for being an honorable enemy perhaps? He did not know, but yet, he did know that at least he was having a good moment, silent as it was; the Lord of all Shadows detected a shift of balance in power. And he was not pleased at all, not at all; he clenched his fingers leaving a short puff of breath to steel his resolve. Yet, while he was very displeased, he was also very intrigued, and his curiosity begged him to be fulfilled.

He did know when his ninjas were summoned; after all, he was and would always be the Lord of the Shadowkhan.

A sudden knock across his glass magical barrier brought him out of his reverie. Another Japanese steel star impacted across the glass, not to break but to catch his attention. He scanned the darkness, before a pair of red eyes appeared through it behind the barrier.

He lifted his hand, beckoning at it. "Come."

A Shadowkhan ninja made itself known, bowing deeply at the King behind his prison.

"Report," He asked simply.

The ninja nodded, pulling out a drawing from his silk robes, slamming it against the glass.

Tarakudo's eyebrows shot up, and then his eyes snapped closed. He let out a short laugh, sharp row of teeth snapping up and down as he laughed.

He gazed at the drawing again, gazing at its fine but clear strokes of a young girl with onyx hair, two bangs falling down each side of her face. The girl was Jade Chan, the one who had the audacity to give him the coup de grace and the very same one who was presented with his royal seal embedded into her very spirit.

He waved the ninja away with a flick of his palm, turning around and ignoring him as he disappeared. The ancient King of the shadows walked to the center of his prison, both of his hands behind his back as he resisted the urge to laugh even further. Yet his expression have transformed into one of glee and even true happiness.

"The prophecy."

His eyes opened, gleaming with the intensity of suns.

His booming laughter echoed across all of the massive Shadow Realm, spreading through its vast territory and never stopping until a certain Queen felt a shiver down her back.

She turned around, eyes scanning her own shadow. Jade felt drawn to it, but the more she stared at it, the more the chill intensified, puffing cold air at her spine. She growled noticeably, her eyes snapping back to the destroyed store.

It was at these moments, where two bad feelings mixed at the same time that she missed having advice on what to do. But clearly, Jackie would just advice to come back to…right; somewhere else, like Section 13 and just be turned back into that pathetic past existence.

No sir, no way in hell would she ever go through that weakness ever again, overcome with those pitiful teenager emotions and worrying about stupid things. Now she was free, she felt like herself. And she liked it, she liked it a lot.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a black helicopter that flew overhead. Jade hissed as the powerful air currents snapped her hair in all directions; she covered her hair with her orange hood, hugging the wall for stealth.

It was not a surprise that Captain Black had already sent the aerial cavalry looking for her, using their night vision capabilities. But how do you look for a shadow at night? She rolled her eyes at the complete lack of competence, melting half of her body inside the brick wall where she was. She gazed from the alley across the destroyed store, embers still shining amidst the burning rubble. She felt another chill down her spine, but it was not because she was scared, but because she felt that something was amiss.

As her eyes watched the remaining crowd around the building, she could not help but to notice an overweight and bald man. He was old, sporting a purple shirt and cyan blue dragons plastered across his chest. His furry eyebrows were up and his gaze showed a…pleasant look about him. Jade scowled in recognition.

It was the same dealer who had sold Jackie the puppet of the Monkey King and all the trouble that came with it. She chuckled as a memory snapped into her head of Jackie moving like a living puppet. The Queen shook her head at the memory, gazing immediately at the old man but he was already gone. She blinked in surprise, immediately going through the alley up until she was atop a rooftop. She saw him again calmly walking to a store as big as Uncle's, if it was still there.

Jade rubbed her chin in thought.

"Well…he still has magical items. And while Uncle has his pride and ego, as much as he nurses it…this guy could be a threat." She thought aloud, humping in thought. "Oh well, I am evil or not?" She chuckled. As an afterthought, she stopped.

"Not fire this time, too suspicious."

Satisfied with her reasoning, she melted back into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was still as hot under the unforgiving air currents of San Francisco. While many did enjoy warmer weather, Jade was not a fan of warm nights, and was somewhat relieved when she went through the store of what used to be Uncle's antiques rival and his magnificent AC system; something that Uncle have refused to have.

While their flame of competition never truly disappeared, the other old man, a man named Kai Ching have opted to leave it aside and concentrate on his business, using the magic of technology to get some publicity going around the city to get the attention. His sales have multiplied and he now employed a lot of new valuables and technology.

'At least this old geezer follows the flow of the present.' Thought Jade with a chuckle.

Her eyes immediately fell on some objects on display that made her eyes to shot up in surprise. She was kind of impressed that the old man had some ancient weaponry, when Uncle refused to even have a Swiss Army knife. She took a dual handed sword from a rack of assorted weapons, overwhelmed that she could carry it with some ease, relaxing her hold with her pinky out the handle. She liked her reflection on the sharp onyx blade but a noise snapped her out of her little reverie.

The door opened with a creaking sound, cringing at the long years of use.

The old Kai Ching sighed as he went into his store, throwing his keys on a table, sighing as he passed a hand on his face.

To avoid detection, Jade slipped through the wall, stabbing her eyes at the old man.

While Jade was known for many things. Her knowledge and quick mind had saved the world many times. But she was stubborn and impulsive and that was the stone to roll the disaster down the hill. The weapon came through the wall, her distraction caused her to ignore the sword as it came in, crashing against a pile of clean dishes and sending a mess of broken plates with glasses flying everywhere. The cups bounced across the mess before breaking apart.

With her direction centered in the playground of destruction, she unconsciously dropped the sword across the cupboard, the sharp blade going through the wood and smashing against the utensils, ramming on the roof of the cupboard and slipping through the trashed cracks in a crescendo of disaster. Gravity took care to bring the blade's hilt crashing down the mess with the hand guard ramming on the wood, bursting open the cupboard doors and slamming the sword on the mess again.

Jade cringed, closing her eyes tightly. She took a small peek.

A cup comically fell at last, smashing into a hundred pieces, sending fragments flying against the floor.

"Ooops…"

A small voice was heard through the store in an eerie voice, disappearing in a soft echo. Kai Ching immediately ran about the hallway, sharply slamming his hand on the wall to propel him to the kitchen.

His eyes widened at the destruction, but more at a glimpse of a pale hand disappearing through his wall. He blinked to ease his sight, attributing it to his age.

The oriental man gave a shriek of anger. "Thief! I am going to call the police!"

Jade's eyes transformed into deadly slits, eyes exploding into deadly brilliant red.

With a flick of her wrist, eight ninjas appeared from the shadows; gripping the surprised man in a choke hold and slamming him against the wall, his skull pressed painfully against it. The hands of the ninja tightened heavily on Kai Ching's head. Groaning in protest and closing his eyes, the old man whimpered at the pressure that the ninja was exerting on his head, but more at the forearms starting to cut off his air supply. The old salesman eyes started to bulge, his wrinkled hands pushing against the assailant pressure.

When he felt he was about to die, there was a finger snap and suddenly he could breathe again, greedily sucking air into his lungs, a desperate cough on his lips. The arms tightened against him again and he let out a startled yell as he was turned around sharply and held with one hand around his forehead, a strong leg around his and the other around his shaking stomach. He let out a whimper as he felt the ninja put his knee on the back of his leg and forced him to kneel, pinning his arms and legs in a harsh hold.

Small shoes walked into his sight, forcing him to look sharply up.

The store owner lifted his old wrinkled eyes straight to the person's eyes only to let out a silent yell, mouth falling up and down like a fish out of the water.

A pair of glowing red eyes shaped into deadly slits as met his gaze.

Jade chuckled slightly, mouth curving in a sneer exposing a few of her row of sharp teeth.

Kai Ching gulped. "Shadow Khan…a little girl who's a Shadow Khan too?"

At his response, Jade arched an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were not aware of dear us. Now, what would you know about the Shadow Khan?" Letting the part of 'little girl' slip for now.

"Shadow warriors" The hold on his neck started to tighten, he closed his eyes slapping his hand at the offending forearm. "Done…ah…the bidding of many masters across…t-time, seen since ancient Japan."

"Let him go" She ordered.

The ninja released his hold, pushing the old man on the floor with a push from his knee.

The store owner rubbed his sore neck, bringing air into his lungs with a sigh from relief.

"I did not know…there could be a female shadow khan and a little girl to boot."

Jade and Kai Ching regarded each other until Jade sneered. "I guess that I am the first, why? I am the Queen of all Shadowkhan." She closed her eyes chuckling, throwing her hands apart. "I don't care. But you…" She pointed a finger at him. "What shall I do with you? How does sleeping with the fishes sound?"

The man was on his knees in a second. "Please no…I can help you!"

Jade blinked. "Help me? Why, how would a harebrained man like you could help me?"

"I know magic; I can provide you with a service, my Queen."

"Now that's a bold statement out of a desperate situation." The claymore sword was on his throat in the blink of an eye. "Consider your next words carefully, or they will be your last."

He gulped meeting her eyes. "My library is full of ancient magic tomes, several lost grimoires and potions of my own research. I can prove it to you."

He was regarded with a sharp grin and eyes shining. "One try, impress me." She dropped the sword from his neck. She regarded the ninja and nodded, the man was pushed on the floor, rubbing his throbbing skin.

"Do hurry." Jade added, tracing a thumb on the flat part of the blade.

The store owner went to his feet with a shriek, gone was the old age soreness replaced by adrenaline. He looked around his library, fingers tracing the book he needed, he pulled out a leather brown book, opening it up to halfway. He pressed a loose tile on his wall. There was a hum of machinery, with a dry click, the right wall started to slide down, exposing a hidden room with hundreds of flasks with vibrant liquids and ingredients in jars.

"Ha! Well, Uncle should start to do that." She let out another humorous chuckle.

The old man ignored her, grabbing a vial with a blue liquid and another with green powder. He read carefully from the book, concentration placed directly on the task at hand. He started the electronic white heater throwing a gray and red powder into the fire. There was a magic reaction, the fire changed into green and the heat from the cauldron could be felt even from there.

She floated a few feet off the ground, peeking over the shoulder of the store owner; a red pepper and several red spices were thrown into the heating water. With a slight hum, the water turned a vibrant red, bubbling from the reaction. A few careful drops of the blue vial were added and in consequence, half of the vial with green powder.

The potion quickly dissipated into the heat, and with a light stir of his wooden rod, the liquid was heated continuously for five minutes until it was no more than pink powder slightly hot to the touch. Kai Ching scooted the powder into a glass container which seemed larger than the portion of the powder, carefully and presented it to the Queen with a slight shift of his hands.

"Duplication spell. Allows the caster to duplicate any object or living being"

Jade groaned, slapping her head at the memory.

The old wizard shifted an eyebrow at such display of behavior. "Is something the matter?"

Jade huffed, mouth curling and showing her fangs. "No, proceed."

Kai Ching settled the oversized container on the table, squeezing a fistful of it on his right palm.

Jade waited patiently for the object to be duplicated but was more confused when the wizard blew the pink powder into the container, pink mist enveloping the object. There was a shift of blue sparks and glowing curved lines of power. The glass container shook with vigor, but to Jade's surprise, a perfect copy of the container with the powder duplicated on thin air, slamming just a few inches away. The hum went away and with it, the pink mist and glowing lines. Satisfied with his display, he turned to the Queen.

"Pleased Queen Jade?"

Something crossed Jade's expression, but as soon as it came it was gone. She forced a somewhat neutral frown, crossing her arms together.

"Nice." She left it simple, walking around the room. Her fingers traced the vials and potions, reminded of the place that she destroyed. She eased her head of those thoughts bringing her full attention to him. Jade couldn't help a feeling of jealously creeping into her, and for a moment, pondered if she should just destroy his place and made sure that he casted magic no longer. She closed her eyes and eased her concentration in the matter, replaced by logic.

"If you serve me, I promise wealth, power and things your human life could only have in dreams. Aye?"

The store owner blinked in confusion, pointing at his eye. "Eye?"

Jade sighed. "Same as Uncle. Just say yes"

"I will provide services…if you keep your promise"

The Queen laughed softly, floating a few feet off ground in a lotus position and floating between her ninjas. "Oh…you will find my charitable contribution will be quite…" She smirked with a fanged mix of a sneer and a smile. "Promising."

Kai Ching could only stare at the row of sharp teeth, a small if almost unnoticeable bead of sweat running behind his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Forty eight hours after Jade's transformation_**

Under the city of San Francisco, reinforced armored concrete held a secret base from prying eyes, known as Section 13. A highly specialized base of operations for operatives and agents from across the world dedicated to provide a helping hand with a cloak. Scientists, doctors, among other specialized jobs maintained the lucrative base going like a fine and well-oiled Swiss clock.

Captain Black, leader of Section 13 had this eyes set on a diagram of the city, particularly the Chinatown was displayed with digits and a few raw red circles drawn against areas of interests. Jackie who was at his side let out an exasperated sigh.

"Uncle isn't finding his accommodations easy. He keeps complaining that the whirling and electronic purrs of the equipment is disrupting his chi."

Captain Black did an annotation on the map. "I am afraid that his chi will have to wait. Jade…is very good at hiding. She might as well be able to hide on plain view. You might already know this Jackie, but having Jade as our opponent is very difficult. She knows how we work, she knows where to go, how to move through this city and with her powers, is easy as pie, and I use that phrase very lightly." He closed his eyes and made a pause, and when he opened them, there was a shadow of doubt in his eyes.

"Why do you think Jade burned the store down?"

The simple question took Jackie off-guard, uncrossing his arms, he stared at the ceiling and sighed. "The dark forces inside of her, she hates us and she wants us to suffer after we kicked her from the high mountain where she was."

Captain Black shook his head. "No Jackie, remember, your niece is smart. For the most part, every time a magical turbulence happens, you guys go to the store to do research in the store, gather the right ingredients and a magical solution is born."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Uncle's research, is all gone, his experiments, his notes, his ingredients and spell books. No wonder she did it. There was also Tohru's research and notes."

"Maybe to buy herself some time while she made herself more powerful. The last time she went ninja, she was just in power for less than a day, now…it's been forty eight hours. She must be hiding, gathering her forces or who knows what else. Md500's helicopters with night vision didn't encounter anything, and mind you, they are also equipped with infrared sensors as well, not even a shadow could hide. She has always been good."

Jackie nodded, grimly setting his lips in a thin line.

"I know that Uncle has tracking spells, they function with an object, a part of the person, like a hair. We have used them in the past but I don't know how her transformation has changed her body, it could not work, or I could be wrong."

"When your Uncle settles down, maybe you can ask."

There was a crash a few rooms back.

"Uncle said, no touchy! Aiyayyyyyaaaaa, why Section thirteen agents are so thick headed?!"

Captain Black's eyes widened. "These are ten inches thick steel walls, how can we hear him?"

Jackie sighed. "He'll settle…in a day at most, maybe early with tea."

Captain Black and Jackie groaned at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her manicured hands fell, smashing a puppet to pieces, scattering them around the wood floor.

"Hey! Hey! Destroying my merchandise was not a part of our deal!" Protested the store owner, an action that proved futile. Her red eyes were on his and it didn't take a genius to know when you were in danger to be disemboweled.

"Shut up. Years ago, you put Jackie and me through a situation I don't want to repeat again. I hate puppets!" For good measure, she slashed another one clean through the head with the sword, it bouncing on the floor and lifting her feet, she crunched it beneath her shoes with a roar of satisfaction.

She chuckled at the display of her destruction. Her head went back to the game in a second, dropping the sword on a cabinet.

"I'm outta here. When I need you, I'll knock."

"How?"

Jade made a face. "Dramatic shadowy entrance, hope you aren't taking a bath when I do it."

He cringed to which Jade laughed shaking her head.

"We'll be in touch."

She grinned before crossing her arms around her chest and passing through the floor slowly, her satisfied grin was the last thing he saw before she was gone completely.

The shadows took her. Since her transformation; she has gone through a shower of new emotions and feelings that were raw, but not unpleasant. And here she was, her body felt cold as it passed through brick, stone, and concrete. Her vision was blocked, yet she could feel her surroundings perfectly through the shadows that surrounded every physical object in this plane. Her hands went through the barrier, tracing the alley wall where she came through playfully.

Her eyes narrowed.

Her senses were always sharp and she never doubted in trusting her gut, even with these new found enhanced skills, she never took the feeling lightly. Her body shot up like a vertical stream of water, passing through the bricks incorporeally; her eyesight was shadowed by the physical obstacle and her breathing felt artificial like breathing liquid as she literally travelled through solid matter until she shot out five feet above the ceiling, rapidly falling against solid ground and running to the roof railing. Her eyes fell in the filthy alley with an uneven look at whatever had called upon her wariness.

Deluded as she was with her reality, she did paid attention to the sounds of moans coming from the ally.

The moans and sudden shifts of two people against the wall of the alley was enough to glimpse her head over and see what the commotion was about. Her mind let out an alarm as the sight finally registered. She let out a grunt of revulsion as the two people making out inside the disgusting display of affection in a filthy alley. Some people really didn't have any shame. She slowly put her hands on the railing, lifting an eyebrow at a sudden thought, she shrugged.

Her hands caressed further down and down, reaching in the deepest part of her courage, she growled putting her feet on the railing, then the other one. She concentrated on her breathing, sliding on the wall of the building connected with the alley; she slid further down like a snake.

Surprised at the turn of events, she crooked her head to the side; a small gasp drew from her mouth, surprised that her whole body stood perfectly still. Shrugging off the surprise, the Queen crouched low walking on the wall, crawling her way down slowly with a small grin drawing over her face.

A sudden thought came over here.

She remembered her experience the first time that she had held the sheep talisman and the frustration connected by it. She shook her head with humor, slowly trekking down the wall backwards.

Her trek ended at mere few feet from the couple, making out heavily. A low unnoticeable growl left her mouth, her fingers squeezed the wall, letting her legs drop over her head landing on an arc crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

"Get a room."

A gasp left the girl's face, pushing the orange haired man from her mouth.

"Get lost girlie." The man twirled to face her only to let out a girly scream. What faced him was a pair of red glowing eyes and a mouth full of sharpened teeth.

Whatever valor the man had, crumbled. The girl didn't wait any time in running down the street screaming hysterically.

"Lizzie! Cmon! Can I call ye?!" The man screamed to not use. "Well thanks! Really..." He turned to the specter, not totally unafraid; yet still wary…he recognized the face and the hair immediately.

"You!? What the hell happened?"

"Finn? Well, what a surprise." Jade offered him an arched eyebrow with genuine surprise written on her face. "I was returned back to my glorious nature of course." She smiled snapping her fingers.

Four arms came from the wall, grabbing the surprised Irish man from behind. The two ninjas came out of the wall, twisting at the same time slamming him on the wall; his arms were sharply pulled upwards, pinned behind his back.

"Shadow khan? You? No, no! C'mon! I thought I was gone from this kind of world already!" He hissed turning sharply to his left. "No blue?"

Jade observed her sharp nails boringly. "Blue wasn't my color." She passed her hand through her hair. "And black isn't yours either."

He smirked despite the pressure on his back.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." She admonished, turning away, hands behind her back. "I'm recruiting for my new gang."

"You and your pals have been through every single piece of apocalypses that literally destroyed creatures more powerful than time itself, sort of like Jackie. So there must be some sort of competency in you guys. I mean, geez." She waved her hands around "You dimwits even managed to help out against Shendu and his pathetic son." She made a pause, a small smirk playing at her lips. "That gives you a good resume." She placed her hands together, smiling sweetly and closing her eyes.

"So…Are you in or out?"

Finn shook his head. "Nah. I'm not in that line of work anymore. I'm a fireman and I love my job. I told you; I just had too much crap into this enforcer in all the magical freak shows of the world. And now you want me to get into that life again? Where ninjas kicked our asses, to magical dragons, demons, wizards turning us into their lackeys. Your uncle kicking our asses…to that world again? I am surprised I still have an ass." He shuddered. "Oh no, never."

Jade pursed her lips. "I guess I'll have to do this like all the others do." Before Finn could react, Jade groaned extending her arms. The shadows liquefied into over a dozen ninjas, their red eyes shining in the darkness. A dozen of shadow khan materialized just besides the Irishman, brandishing shiny weapons.

Finn eyes bulged out.

"Let me put it simply." She smiled sweetly, showing the tip of her fangs. "Until tomorrow, noon, to decide. Same place, don't be late or we will eat your brains." She giggled.

The Irishman eyes widened at the disturbing display and that's when her threat registered.

The Queen smirked. "Seriously…we'll be watching." She turned around, stopped and sharply twisted her head. "If I get the word that Uncle or Section 13 knows of this. Well dude, end of the line."

He stayed silent.

"I can always sweeten the deal; add some big greens to your salary, if that can convince ya. Until tomorrow Finn." She squished his cheek like a boy, the man turned his head with a grunt.

The shadow khan removed their hands, resting idle beside their Queen who placed one of her hands on the wall in front of her. A dark portal opened, swirling with gray and black.

She gestured to it. "Well?"

The ninjas liquefied into the wall and Jade had to literally fight over her own nature to not make another malicious comment towards the terrified man.

His lack of response pushed her patience over the edge. She growled taking him by his hand and slowly put her heel on his butt and kicked him into the portal, the darkness swallowing his screams. Another portal opened at the second floor.

Finn came down screaming on the trash cans, making a complete mess, trash jumping in all directions.

Jade popped her head from the other side.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." And with a chuckle, she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Back in Section 13._**

Long hours had passed since their initial accommodations started into a few of the armor plated rooms. Their rooms were mostly fixed, out of the many situations that had come and go over the years. Jackie was the easiest to settle down, he only had a few packs of clothes that he bought as his were lost in the fire.

Uncle was another story. While he and Tohru usually did their research in the now destroyed store, the supplies that Uncle possessed were less than minimum to even begin a proper research. All of his books were gone as well. As Tohru unpacked a few essential supplies like tea and articles of clothing; Uncle did more than mourn for his destroyed home, research and his inner sanctum.

The books lost were a part of him. Some of them were as old as centuries, but the ones that were from his deceased Master Fung were the most precious to him. Thankfully he had a couple of them to keep him company in Section 13, but was not as important as the others. An inner sadness plagued his soul.

Gritting his teeth and steadying on the desk where he sat on, he turned to Tohru.

"My faithful student. I am afraid that dark clouds are approaching our horizon. We must hurry our task and as soon as we are ready, begin the salvation of our dear Jade."

"What?"

Uncle groaned and slapped his two fingers on Tohru's head.

He yelped bringing his hand to his head in pain. "I was just unpacking!"

"Listen to me Tohru! Aiiiyya. First we rest, and then we start to wait on the books from Captain Black to do our research! Got it?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes Sensei. Would you like some tea?"

Uncle smiled, the first one in all day. "There will never be a 'no' when you offer your delicious tea, Tohru."

The giant of a man got to work.

The door was opened in a hasty manner. Uncle groaned, thinking it was another useless Agent 13 agent pestering him about his things. However, Jackie was at the door with Captain Black. They looked very serious for what Uncle could observe, so they meant business.

"What is it?"

Captain Black was the first to approach. "I've been sending my scouts all night, no sign of Jade, but Jackie could have an idea how to find her, if it still works."

"Uncle. What if we use a tracking spell with an object that belongs to her? You've done this before."

"Ahhh!" Uncle exclaimed with a smile. "Of course! Uncle has been too stressed to think properly." His excitement died seconds after a sudden thought popped in his head. "The problem is that Uncle doesn't know if it will work."

Captain Black rested against the butt of the desk. "How come?"

"Jade…is well, not fully human. Her chi and her essence are mixed with the demonic Shadow Khan. If she was still fully human, it would work without an issue. Perhaps, the best that it could do, is point us in the right direction."

"You can try." Jackie encouraged. Uncle nodded and smiled slightly.

"There's a good chance though that Jade will make her apparition closer than we might think." The archeologist said crossing his arms.

Captain Black lifted an eyebrow.

Jackie uncrossed his arms with a chuckle. "If I know my niece properly, she can never stay in one place before getting bored."

Everyone laughed in response.

"Now chop chop! Uncle needs to think, Tohru the tea!"

Tohru happily poured a cup for the elder, who took it to his lips with a sigh of pleasure. Jackie could only roll his eyes as Tohru retreated to the far corner of the room.

Jackie crossed his arms again, facing his Uncle. "Do you have the ingredients you need, Uncle?"

Uncle stared at Jackie then closed his eyes. "We are only missing one key ingredient."

Tohru intervened before he could continue, with a box on his massive hands. "We only need a couple of hairs. It might be best to check her things; maybe we could find a couple."

"Or we could just check her hair brush" Viper interrupted from the door, reclining against the wall.

Captain Black eyes started to scan the room.

"What is it?" Jackie asked curiously.

Augustus just groaned. "I was waiting for someone to say, duh."

The Chan clan looked at the floor down casted.

"We will get her back." Viper reassured, placing her arms around Jackie.

"I will get the brush." Tohru informed, diving his head through the doorway.

"And I will set up the potion." Uncle opened space on the table, opening one of his books.

Jackie looked at Viper, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "And we will just wait."

Viper could only hold him tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author Notes:** This took a little bit longer than expected and I had to cut the chapter in two pieces. But I am proud of what I have so far. I can't thank you guys for taking the time for reviewing my story. Have a nice day gents and ladies.

**From Houston**

**D4rK**


End file.
